Playing with Fire
by Miss Queen B
Summary: "And I don't want the world to see me. Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken. I just want you to know who I am." A Rodan and Mosura story about forming a friendship and falling in love unexpectedly. Takes place after Godzilla: KOTM.
1. Alone Lost Dreams

_**Miss Queen B: Alright, this story went through so many drafts I almost gave up on it. It started as a romantic one-shot, but love stuff it probably my weakest genre in story writing so I decided to tweek it a bit here and there and came up with this monstrosity.**_

_**Anyway, rated T for a few sensitive topics in the story. Mentions of PTSD, toxic relationships and slight sexual stuff. **_

_**Ugh, anyway, love it or hate it. Enjoy. **_

**Part I**

**Alone**

_~ And I don't want to world to see me_

_'cause I don't think they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am.~_

_Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls._

Traitor.

The new name given to him after that stunt he pulled aiding the False King. Being called that and pretty much shunned from the other Kaijus, Radon is beginning think death would have been a better punishment. He hated it. He hated the planet being overly populated by those things called humans, he hated being exiled from the others and living all alone on a small island, and although he has no right to say this, he hated the King. Sure, the King spared his life, but it came with strings attached. Every once and awhile, the brute would show up to "check" on him as he would claim, but Rodan could see through the lie.

He would swim by the island, Rodan would see the scales floating above water for a minute or so before disappearing back into the ocean. Sometimes The King would stare at him, but no words would be exchanged. He was just making sure Rodan knew his place and to be afraid, very afraid. Sure the King would check on the other Kaijus that were scattered all over the world, but Rodan was his special case. They didn't attack the Queen like he did.

Rodan let out a frustrated sigh while flying around the clear night sky to collect his thoughts. Six full moons had passed since the death of The False King and Rodan was still feeling guilty about it.

Somewhat….

He had to admit, it was fun being on the False King's side even though it was short lived. He had the freedom to spread terror and destruction all over the lands and the bloodier it was the happier the False King was. He didn't mind helping the world burn as long as he was going to live in the aftermath. Yeah, good times, just like the old days when there were more of his kind, when things were better, when he ruled the skies, when he was...happier.

The black sky was turning a light blue when he spotted his nesting place. The sun will be coming out pretty soon. His nest was a volcano sitting on a small patch of land covered in cool lava from past eruptions. There were others things on the lsland as well, a sandy shoreline and even a small bit of plants and trees. It was small, room for one for his size, but it was all his. After a night of flying, he was ready for sleep, it was better to sleep in the day since he didn't have to interact with those humans. He felt like they were watching him too. He landed on the edge of the volcano, feeling the heat and the aromas of smoke and ash. The lazy popping of lava bubbles was already making his eyes droopy. He glided into thick lava, feeling it soothing his aching muscles as he stretch out his wings and wrapped himself with them and went to sleep.

The sleep didn't last long when his head perk up and heard a familiar roar followed by elegant chirps. Great, the King was here again of all days when he wanted to sleep. He was a little surprised to hear the Queen accompanying him since The King would do his rounds by himself. He really didn't want to deal with the cold silence and ugly stares from him so Rodan decided to ditch his slumber and nest for the night. Flying is not an option tonight since he was tired and didn't want to be seen. So he jumps out of his nest, using his claws against the rocks to slow him down from making a loud landing, and settle down on the ground. Leaning against the side of his volcano, he waited for the royal couple to finish their little check up on him with a tired, annoying look on his face.

_I don't know why you keep toying with him. He's been on his best behavior since the False King thing._ He heard the Queen chirped.

Rodan lean over to the right and from his angle, he could see his Queen floating around the waters. This is the for time he seen her since their little fight when he was trying to keep her away from the False King. Still the same as before with her white fur and big bright eyes. Her wing pattern change a little in design and color yet still had the King's giant eyes on the wing tips. Her way of showing larger predators who she belongs to and who belongs to her. It was disgustingly cute, but whatever. He was hoping they didn't see him even though the shadows of the high volcano kept him in the dark. The King walks pass her without a word which made the moth sigh.

_You've been awfully quiet all night and all day yesterday as well. _She said, flying over to him in hopes to get his attention.

From the looks of it, the King was lost in his own thoughts and wouldn't tilt up his head to look at her. Rodan was a bit curious why there was an ugly looking wound on the King's head and thought that might be the reason the brute was in an odd mood.

_I guess I'm just talking to myself…_ She said, a little hurt.

He let out a small snort and finally said something,_ This is our last stop, right?_ He asked, wearily.

_Yes, and from the looks of it he's not here. I told you it was a waste of time._ She said, looking around.

Rodan took a few steps back to make sure they didn't see them. Luckily, the Queen thought since he was a flyer, there was no reason to look around on the ground. She was staring up at the sky, the moon shining down on her, making her whole body pure white.

_I'm leaving._ The King said, taking a few steps away from her.

Both her and unknowingly to her, Rodan's head perk up from the sudden statement.

_What? _She questioned him.

_You heard me._

She looked a bit off from what he said, _Alright, so where are we going?_

_No, I didn't say we...I'm leaving._ He said.

Rodan leaned to the right again to see a stunned look on the Queen's face. What in the world is going on he thought. Not even guilty about prying into the couple's conversation.

_You're leaving, just like that? _The Queen asked.

_I'm in no mood to argue with you so go home_. He said in a demanding tone. If Rodan didn't know better he thought the King looked a little beaten down. Exhausted or overwhelmed might be a better choice of words.

The Queen sighs, _My King, I know things haven't been the same since your fight with the False King, but if you just tell me what's bothering we can fix it. Why are you pushing me away?!_

_This does not concern you. _

Her wings brighten with red light, _Does not concern me! I am your Queen and I want to help you because whatever is affecting you is affecting me as well. _

_I…..just need...some time away_. He said, looking away from her.

She frowns,_ My King, I know something is wrong when you can't even look at me in the eyes. Running away is not going to solve anything. _

_I'm NOT running away, can't I be alone for a while?! _He said, trying very hard not to lose his temper_._

_Is this about what happened the other day because again I-_

_Do NOT bring that up again! _He snapped. The sudden outburst made her flinch a bit. They stayed quiet for what it seems like forever again_. _

…_.You're still recovering_…. Was the only thing she can say.

_I'll be fine. _

The King pushed her aside to leave and Rodan thought their little spat was done till The Queen flew in front of him again with an angry pout on her face. When he tries to move around her, she blocked him again.

He let out a low growl,_ Get out of my way!_

The need for sleep quickly faded from Rodan's stun reaction. He'd seen them fought before, but never this aggressively with him baring teeth right in her face. The Queen losing her patience was another rare moment. The King nudged her out of the way and didn't look back at her. She growls and tackles him by wrapping her small body around his head._ No!_

_Are you serious?!_ The King roars, bowing his head to grab her with his claws.

_You're not fine, you still need to recover! Something is wrong with you and I can't help you unless you talk to me! _She screams, not in anger, but in stress.

He pulls her off his face, her claws leaving scratch marks on his cheeks, and shoves her hard. Rodan's jaw dropped watching the Queen nearly hitting the side of his volcano. She leaned against the giant rock, spooked, and just stared at him. The King was even shock from what he did as blood drips down from his cheek. Without another word, he dives into the water and disappears, leaving the Queen alone…

**Part II**

**Lost**

After what seems like an eternity to Rodan, the Queen finally moves from her spot and flies around the ocean in circles. His best guess is she was looking around for the King or hoping he was going to resurface after cooling down a bit, but nothing. She was getting paranoid by the way her antennas were twitching wildly. She let out two loud chirps that echo across the ocean and waited.

Nothing.

This is one of those rare moments to Rodan to see someone like her in a hopeless situation. After an hour of chirping and hoping for a call back, she flew over to the shoreline of his island to sit down on the sandy grounds with a defeated look on her face. A few moments later, she curled up in a little ball and fell asleep. Rodan shakes his head, she acts like this is the first time they've been separated since meeting each other. What a pity, he remembered going through something like that after his mate died eons ago. Some giant rock fell from the sky, destroying everything in site, including their nest. How he survived and his mate didn't was still a mystery.

He needed to get out of here before she finds out he's been here the entire time. A little pissed off he has to leave his home due to an uninvited guest, but he was too tired to argue with himself about it. There was another small island not to far from here anyway. He got up, stretch out his wings again and look back to make sure she was still sleeping before flying into the air as quiet as he can. Which was very hard from a Kaiju of his size. He was about to take off, but didn't feel right leaving the Queen all by herself. On the other hand, he didn't want to start up anything with her not knowing if she was still holding a grudge towards him over their fight.

He flies off before he could do anything stupid. Beside, he was pretty sure the Queen would rather be alone.

By the next day, she stayed in the same spot, looking out, hoping the idiot would come back. Rodan only knew this because he came back at night to find her again sleeping only to leave again before being seen.

Another night and another day went by unbearably slow for Rodan. The Queen was still in the same spot, not one time did she move to eat, fly or anything. Finally, after three nights since the royal split, Rodan flew by his home again and didn't see the Queen there on the shoreline. Oh happy days, he can finally return to his nest in the warm inners of his volcano. He was tired, her presence on his Island threw off his sleep cycle because of the fear of her catching him.

Settling in for the night, Rodan was so ready to drown himself in the hot, thick lava when...

_Rodan, if you're done hiding I could use some company._

The fire demon went pale for a second and looked down from his nest to see the Queen staring up at him with an unreadable look. _Where in the hell did she come from?_ He whispered to himself.

He suddenly felt the need to rub his wound on his shoulder from when she stabbed him. Although heal, it left a hole he can see through and crushed pride. He fought against the False King that was triple his size, strength and power and never suffered a permanent flesh wound, yet the little Queen did THIS to him.

Still unsure, but again, knowing he was on thin ice with the Queen, he flies out of his nest and landed as far away as he can from her. She smiles at him even though up close, he can tell she was a complete mess. Her eyes barley glow, her fur was matted and from the looks of it, hasn't slept well in days.

They stared at each other for a bit as if waiting for the tension to melt or to make sure no surprise attack from either of them before saying anything.

_It's been awhile._ She said, breaking the silence.

He hasn't seen her since their fight and the False King killing her. By the time she came back, he was already shunned from the rest of the group. The others thought if they were seen hanging out with him they might be a target by the King as well. They all know the King is waiting for him to screw up again so he can have a reason to end his life. Maybe forgiveness from the Queen could get him back on everyone's good side.

Rodan lightly scratched his cheek and let out a small sigh, _My Queen….I'm sorry….for everything. I never had a chance to tell you due to your….untimely death….,but I hope you can forgive me._

When she didn't say anything, he forced himself to look at her again. She gives him a sad almost pitiful smile, _It's alright, I have no hard feelings towards you. _She said, tracing lines in the sand with her claw.

He was expecting a smack on the face, or another stab from her stinger, but not this.

_Really, just like that? _He asks, wondering if this was some sort of trick.

_Just like what? _She questioned

_No yelling, no threats or telling me you better sleep with one eye open stuff…..No stinger? _ He had to ask._ Not that I'm complaining._

_I'm not the type who holds grudges. Everyone slips up once and awhile. They offered you something and you gave into temptation. It happens. _She said, wearily.

_You make me sound weak_

_Just in that moment, other than that no. Plus, that permanent flesh wound on your shoulder makes us even. _

She let out a small almost wicket giggle. Something she probably picked up from the King's traits. It made him nervous. A slight breeze rolled in and the Queen lifts up her head with closed eyes and let it hit her face. Her large wings flutter a bit, lifting dust in the air. Rodan felt like he was being watched by the eye shape imprints on her wings. Her wings were taller than him so even though the King wasn't here, his eyes were still looking down at him.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the Queen let out a small sigh._ I take it you heard and saw everything the other night._

Rodan flinched a bit,_ What makes you think that?_

_I saw you jump out of your nest before the King did. I didn't say anything because I knew it would make things worse if he knew you spying on us. _

_Oh….In that case, I should thank you then my Queen. _He said while twiddling his claws.

She laughs,_ Rodan, we're friends, you don't have to call me that all the time. _

_It's just...out of respect. _He said, a little slowly. A little put off by the word friends. Damn, she's too nice for her own good.

_If you say so, but you don't have to kiss up to me. Again I already forgave you. _

They stay quiet for a few minutes, both trying to relax to the sounds of the waves hitting the shoreline and the cold wind. He noticed her antennas twitching and spiking up only to droop down again.

_He actually block my connection to him…._

Well that was out of the blue Rodan thought, but went along with it. _Connection?_

_Yes, like a sixth sense, my gift to him during our courtship, I feel everything he's feeling and vise versa. That's how we can find each other even after being apart for years…..two full moons ago, something changed, it was getting weaker and weaker and now it's nothing, but a low buzzing sound. I don't know where he went. _She said with sadness in her voice then pouted a bit, _He told me he can block me whenever he wants, but I never thought he would do it..._

A wave hits both kaijus, making Rodan's wings sizzled,but gets no reaction from the Queen. She was so lost in thought to notice. The word courtship crossed his mind and held back his snicker from thinking someone as brutal, fearful and stiff like the King would do a courtship. Let alone with someone of a different species and a complete opposite of him. All the kaijus stayed quiet about the King's relationship with the moth out of fear of him biting their heads off. It was odd from Rodan's perspective, but they balance each other out he guess.

…_.it's the same dream over and over again, but he won't tell me about it. Whatever he's seeing in his dream is keeping him up all night. He won't sleep, all the emotions in his head are spiking so high I can't even sleep…_

Stupid him, he was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't realize the Queen was still talking to him. To be honest, he wouldn't know what to say or how to soothe things over. Funny irony since she is the one that others seek out for advice.

…_...He's been so restless, snapping at everything and still upset at the humans blowing up his temple because now it's going to take longer for him to recover after the battle with the False King. He won't admit it, but I know fighting that three headed demon did more damage to him than he claimed….._

Oh, he knows the kind of damage his old King can do. He's been plagued with nightmares for a while now as well. He can't sleep without seeing three pairs of eyes staring at him. He knew the False King was watching him during their battle with the royal couple in the city. His only task: Keep the Queen away from her mate. Kill her if you have too. He failed, of course, and knew that failure was a death sentence in the False King's eyes. Lucky for him, they were vaporized not too long after that.

…_.He started to distance himself from me, won't even talk to me for days at a time. I feel like he's trying to drive me crazy. I tried so hard to get him to talk to me, but nothing. Then after a little incident between us a while back THIS happens….._

_You and I both know him leaving is his way of fixing himself. _Rodan said, noticing her frown deepens from what he said.

_I know, but….without me?_

_That's what being alone means. _He said, shifting around in the dirt to get more comfortable. He folded his wings in and let out a rumble yawn.

_Nobody wants to be alone._

Rodan had to agree with that statement. This is the longest chit chat he had in a long time. The Queen folds her legs and arms underneath her body and rest her head on the cool sands. Once and awhile, the water would hit her face, but she didn't mind or budge. Her wings spilled all around her like a colorful flood of water. Rodan had to admit it was a nice site to see up close.

_So how long will he be gone? _He had to ask.

_Not sure, and he made sure I can't find him either…..I don't know what to do now._

They both stare out at the endless ocean and the night sky. Rodan kept his guard up, fearing any minute now glowing blue spikes will resurface, and he would have to make a run from it. Yet, nothing happened. When he didn't hear another word from the Queen, he looks down to see her fast asleep. He thought about flying up back to his nest where it was warmer plus he didn't feel right being next to her while she was sleeping, but…

He watched her curl up into a little ball, covering her head with the tips of her wings. Damn, even when she sleeps, it was cute and elegant. Those fucking eye imprints were staring at him again as if they were wondering what the hell was he doing so close to her. It made him very uncomfortable, but nevertheless, he stayed in his spot.

_Good night, my Queen…_

**Part III**

**Dreams**

The False King may be dead, but they were still talking to Rodan in his dreams. He opened his eyes to find himself in a dark place and he was cold. The lava and fire in his wings were burnt out and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fly. Three different types of giggles echo in the air that sent shivers down his spine.

_You think you could get away that easily.._

_You think switching back to their side all is forgotten?_

Rodan holds his breath and tried not to shudder when he felt three necks slithering around him close enough that their golden scales were scraping against his hardened skin. He felt the middle head, the ring leader, right above him.

_Did you already forget who your King is?_

_You're dead._ Rodan said, more to himself than them. _You're dead and this is just a dream. _

_If we are dead then why are we smelling fear on you. _The Right said.

_You're not real…._ Rodan whispered

The Left one grins so hard all his teeth is showing, _Why is the Queen with you? _

Rodan's eyes widened. They can see her now?

_Nice and lovely as ever. Even better now with her being so vulnerable at the moment. If I were you Slave, I would snap her neck then find her egg and smash it to bits._ The Middle said, licking his lips.

_I don't have to listen to you! _Rodan snapped, _You're dead and not coming back. _

_Aw, you didn't seem to mind trying to kill her before...if we remembered correctly, you were actually enjoying it._ The Left on said, nudging him a bit.

_She forgave me! I just want to be on good terms with them again. _

_With that foolish King and his bug! _The Middle one snapped,_ You're so spineless. _

_A weak fool like her, too pure and naive for her own good, would forgive a traitor like you. _The Right said, wiggling his head a bit.

_Enough talk, now make your King happy and kill her right now. The second you wake up…_

Rodan grips his head with his claws and cringe._ Shut up, shut up, Shut up!_

_000000_

He snaps his head back, nearly losing his balance, and let out a shaky breath. He was back on the shoreline, his large talons buried deep in the mud and his head pounding right behind his eyes. The sound of the waves from the waters were calming him down again. He heard a couple of distress chirps coming from the Queen, who was still sleeping a wingspan away from him. Her antennas were twitching as well as her wings while glowing off and on. She was rubbing her cheeks in the sands, getting a few clumps of mud in her fur and her eyes suddenly tighten.

_Get away from him…. _She muttered in her sleep while curling up in an even tighter ball.

He groans a bit. He felt like there were bubbles popping in his head from waking up so quickly and watching her go through a nightmare made him uneasy. He didn't know what to do in this situation. He could wake her up, but she might attack him with her stinger again if he goes near her. He nearly back off a bit when her wings shot up in the air as if she saw something that spooked her before flopping back on the ground again.

Already regretting what he was about to do, he slowly crawled over to her, making sure not to step on her wings, till he was right next to her and pause for a second. The way she was flinching and jerking around he thought she would wake up any moment now, but didn't. He lowers his wing hand down, making sure not to burn her with his wings, and ran his claws gently down her back. Something he used to do to his mate to help her relax during stressful times. The Queen tense up, bending her back upward to deepen the tender touch before settling down on the ground again. The glowing, twitching and jerking around stopped immediately and she let out a soothing chirp. He never realize how soft her fur was when he ran his claws down her back for a second time. This time she uncurled herself from her ball form and shifted to her side to let her arms and legs stretch out in the sands.

She let out a small hum. _My King…._

His claws stopped in midair above her back and retracted them before retreated back to his spot away from her. A bit peeved at her thinking it was the King doing the tender caressing and not him. He didn't know what came over him, but either way, it did the job. She was sleeping peacefully now, even with a little smile on her face. Rodan, on the other hand, was wide awake and realize it's going to be a long night….


	2. Friendship Heart Ruins

**Part IV**

**Friendship**

~_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Make me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay.~_

_~Stay by Rhianna_

Rodan let out a small yawn before dipping his head in the molten lava of his volcano nest to get himself to wake up. The heat from the lava soothed him and he could feel all the grogginess leaving his eyes. He pulled his head out, splashing the hot goo everywhere and pops his neck. What a nice way to start the morning especially after another long, sleepless, night. A gentle melody could be heard from where he was at and knew who it was.

Leaning over from his nest, he could see the Queen flying around the open ocean water with a light hum coming out of her mouth. She stopped for a second to dive right in the water only to reappear again with a large splash entrance. Using her claws, she begin to groom her face while shaking off the excess water from her body. Everything around her sparkle and glee. Rodan felt like he was invading her privacy a bit watching her clean herself up after moping around for days and days.

Seven days now and still no sign of that idiot who'd left her behind. Well, he can't say left her behind, she can fly off and never come back if she wanted to, but she didn't and Rodan didn't want to risk her leaving if he ask why. His best guess is she was just waiting for the brute to return and this would be the first place he would come look. A little offended from his own conclusion, but he was enjoying the company either way, almost spoiled by it, and by the way her colors and light were coming back bit by bit, she was enjoying his company as well. She's been smiling and laughing more as the days went on….the nights were a different matter.

She would be sleeping in the same spot on the shoreline with the waves hitting her gently in the face or side. There were better (warmer) places for her to sleep, but she didn't want to miss any chance HE might come back. Rodan would settled in his nest above her since he didn't feel right being next to her after that caressing incident a few days ago. He was glad she didn't mention anything about, she probably thought it was part of her dream. Most of the time, he would stare down at her. Watching her more with a little softness in his eyes. He found himself taking in all the details of her appearance. The white and brown colored fur with the soft, fluffy texture. The way her legs and arms tighten close of her body when she gets cold. How her eyes glow or dull out depending on the mood she was in. Her wings were gorgeous, any Kaiju would tell you that. Hell, even the False King had a little thing for her, but in a more sinister way. The Middle head saw her as bait when it came to fighting with the King. Right head saw something beautiful and needed to destroy it and Lefty saw her as a play thing to chew on. One thing he learned under the False King's ruling, the three-headed demon talked a lot...

_What are you thinking about?_

He nearly fell out of his nest from the sound of her lovely voice and saw her flying in front of him. The way the sun's rays were hitting her it gave her a nice summer shine. For a second, he thought he was losing it. _I thought you can read minds or something? _He asked, tilting his head a bit.

_I can and emotions too, but I only use it for desperate measures. _

Good thing for him since he didn't want her to know what he was thinking about. Could she really feel his emotions, though?

_It's not as easy as it sounds. I would have to touch your head to feel what you are feeling plus I don't like prying into other Kaijus' private stuff. _

_Well, aren't you sweet._ He said, in a sarcastic tone.

_I am._ She said, smiling.

He let out a small snort and flies out of his nest. Large drops of lava fell from his wings, making the Queen fly back a bit to avoid getting burned. He caught a glimpse of fear in her eyes as if his presence suddenly spooked her.

_Hungry?_ He asked while flying a bit closer to her. The feeling of wanting, but can't touch made his chest tighten.

He was twice her size and shadowed her with ease, but she didn't flinch. Most likely used to it when she had the King watching over her. She didn't seem to be bothered by the sudden closeness they were.

_I can eat. Plus you can show me the islands around here. _

_I guess if you don't mind being watched by those things. This is the only spot a few would dare come around._

She frowns a bit, _You sound just like him, it's a shame you two don't talk anymore. _

Rodan knew who she was talking about and he just scoffs, _Do you want the tour or not. _

0000000

After an hour, they settle on top of a mountain island nearby, eating, and enjoying the view. They didn't say much at first as they were finishing up their food. Rodan felt a little uneasy being around her as he scarf down the whale he caught not to long ago. He couldn't recall the last time it was just him and her without her worse half nearby keeping a close watch. They barely got along back then and distance themselves even more when she was courted by the King. Plus the whole trying to kill her and stabbing thing didn't help either.

He heard the Queen's giggles.

_Still a messy eater, I see. _She said, before gnawing on a giant tree she pulled out of the ground.

Rodan stared at her with an unamused face. The fur around her mouth was covered in tree bits and leaves and she's pointing out his sloppiness.

_Why are you chewing on that anyway._ He asked before spitting out a small pointy bone.

_I like the tree sap. _She said, licking her lips.

He nearly dropped the last bit of his food watching her do her little cleaning gesture with her tongue, especially since she didn't get the bits around her furry cheeks. The sudden urge to lean down to lick the bits off her face crossed his mind and nearly made him choke on his food. He shouldn't be thinking that way about his Queen. He was trying to gain her trust and hopefully be on good terms with the King and THAT pops out of nowhere.

_Are you ok? _

He clears his throat and gives her a nervous smile. _Yeah, just bad meat I guess. _

_Oh, just asking because you look kind of nervous about something. _She said with a little concern in her voice.

He needed to make up a lie and make it up quick. _Well, it's still hard to believe you are still here talking to me, My Queen._ He said. Which was true, but hopefully would change the subject.

_Rodan, you're my friend, you can call me by my name. _She said, leaning closer to him playfully,_ I won't tell anybody. _She whispered.

The closeness made him sweat and she let out a small giggle. When he didn't reply, her smile fell a bit._ Am I making you uncomfortable? _

Oh, in more ways than one he thought, but shakes his head_, What makes you think that. _

_Just curious, I know I already overstayed my welcome and should be heading home…._

_You can stay as long as you want my Que- I mean, Mosura… _He blurted out, feeling weird to call her by her name. It's only been a few million years since he called her by her name instead of her Title. She stared at him with perk up antennas and realize he may have said that a little to quickly.

_I mean, what's the point of going back to an empty nest when you can stay around with someone as funny and charming as me. _He said, trying to make her laugh. He needed to stop feeling so tense around her. It was making him a nervous wreck and like any typical male it made him look bad in front of the beautiful female.

She let out a small snort from his words._ If you put it that way, home might be the right answer. _

_Wow, I might be immune to fire, but I felt that burn. _He said, laughing a bit. In response, she started to giggle as well.

Damn, how he missed this. The companionship and belonging to a group again. She gave him a soft smile which made every muscle in his body relaxed and his mind at ease. His eyes trial up to her wings, that were gently flapping in the wind, and locked eyes with the eye imprints again. Damn those things. An ugly reminder who she belongs to. Another reminder not to get too close as well.

As if she caught him looking, she closed her eyes and exhale, _You know he does talk about you...alot._

His body tensed up again and scoffed. _Probably planning on killing me when my guard is down. _

She shakes her head, _No, nothing like that….not on my watch, you can say….you know him, too prideful to show hurt to anyone._

_But you?_ He had to add that little part.

_Yeah, though I'm questioning it now since he ran off without a trance. I'm just glad the others don't know about this or else they would run amok. But back to the subject…._

_I get it, he still mad at me about the whole thing. I know that. Do you know how many times he circle around my nesting ground to make sure I stay on good behavior?_

The Queen smirked,_ Would you have done the same thing if the roles were switched. _

Rodan shrugged, _I guess you have a point. _

_He's not going to say it out loud, but he just wants to know why you did it. After everything the False King did to the world and us._

He couldn't tell her the truth. She might see him as a monster like the False King and lose all respect for him. _Survival? _He lied.

From the ugly look on her face, she didn't like the answer. _You two were friends. _

_Didn't the False King kill you for not kneeling to him?_

_More than a few times, but I could never do that to my King. _She said, her voice filled with loyal, passion and so much love.

_If Anguirus kneel instead of fighting the False King, he would still be alive._ Rodan pointed out.

They were all allies, the three of them way before the Queen came into the picture. Back then she was just another Kaiju, who wanted to protect the world from the three headed demon. He missed his old friend. Angurirus was there for him to fill in the void after his mate died and knew how to joke around better than the King did. They would be on the sidelines watching their giant friend bicker back and forth with pretty little moth bug and Angurirus would make up such nonsense like if he didn't know better he thought they like each other crap.

He wasn't there when it happened, just heard it from the King while Mosura tended to his wounds. The false King wanted them to kneel before him, when they refused only one came back. A lot of resentment followed after that because for the longest time, Rodan wished it was Angurirus who came back and not the King.

_Rodan?_

_Huh? _He said, blinking a few times to see her looking at him.

_Did you hear what I just said._ She asked.

_Sorry, but can we just drop it for now._ He asked, covering himself with his wings and resting his head on top of them.

_I didn't mean to offend you. _

_He made his choice and he's dead and I made a different choice and I'm alive. Survival. _He stated, peeved from reliving such a bad memory. There was more to it, but he couldn't tell her.

_But he died with honor, fighting for good while everyone else saw what you did…_

_I know, I know, I don't need to hear it. _He said, covering his face with his wings.

He didn't want to talk about it. He knew what he did was stupid, cowardly and weak. His head started to hurt and the lack of sleep from last night made his thoughts fuzzy. He was lucky the Queen wasn't petty and punished him for talking to her in such rudeness.

_I'm sorry, I'll stop. _She said and all went quiet.

He wanted to tell her not to apologize to him since he was the one acting out when all she wanted was answers. What a mess.

After a while, he could hear a soft melody in the air. He peeked his head out from his wings to see the Queen singing the soothing tune. Her eyes were closed, but once in a while, she would slightly open one to see if he was listening or not.

_What are you doing?_ He asked, before letting out a small yawn.

She stopped for a bit, _Just wanted to lighten the mood. It helps a lot when dealing with a grumpy King. _

He hid the annoyance on his face from her bringing Him up again. _It's nice. _

_I'm glad you like it._ She smiled and started to sing again, making his eyes heavy and the tension leaving his body….

**Part V**

**Heart**

He opened his eyes to find himself back in the black empty space again and everything went cold. He let out a shaking groan and shut his eyes again when he felt Them snaking up his body again.

_And they call us the Devil. _A sinister voice echo all around.

Rodan looked up to see the Middle head appearing above him with a nasty grin on his face.

_But what you are doing…. is just plain….sick. _The Left head appeared and pressed his cheek against Rodan's. _But I can't blame you, she's very pretty. _

The False King's touch felt like ice. It was their tactic way to make sure you were paying close attention. The Right head did the same thing on his other cheek._ So soft and delicate. _

_I don't know what you three are talking about. _He said, trying to pull himself away from them only to be held back by their two tails.

_Spineless and stupid, how you made it this far in life is beyond us. _The Middle said, snickering.

_It's not hard to see you feeling something for the little insect. _The Left said while the other two said oops in the background.

_We just want to kill her permanently, but this, I like this better… alot better.. _The Right said, grinning.

Rodan never felt so hopeless, W_hat do you mean?_

_What's a better way to get back at the foolish brute than go after his Queen? _The Middle head asked, coming around to face Rodan eye to eye.

_I do not see her that way. _Rodan said, slowly. Looking away, knowing if he stares into their eyes, they would see the real truth.

_He humiliated you, shun you, and see you nothing more than a traitor. Stealing her away would do more damage than we ever did._ The Middle Head said, exposing his sharp fangs.

_And it won't be hard with the King gone._ The Right head said.

_And you being there for her in her dire need, making a move on her will be easy. _The Left said, with a light purr.

_She doesn't see me that way. She told me herself her loyalty is to her King. She….loves him._ Rodan said, digging his claws hard into his scalp. He wanted them to go away. Leave him alone for good. He didn't get it, how can they still taunt him when they were gone, dead, no more. They were able to read his thoughts when they were alive and thought once they were gone he would be free from such torment.

_But you can't help yourself. You want to get close to her. To feel her soft fur against your body…._

Rodan shut his eyes. _Shut up…_

_I bet her kisses taste like tree sap or neuter she gets from wild flowers…._ The Left said, making a slurping sound.

_Stop It. I could never…_

_I bet she's ticklish around her neck…_ The Right one said, his ugly laughter echoes around them

Rodan wanted to claw his eyes out and tried to block out their taunting voices.

_Claiming her won't be that hard. _The Middle said.

_Shut up, shut up…_

_You know you want to… _All three heads sing in an ugly tune

_Get out of my head!_

_000000000000_

He let out a loud roar, making the Queen jump from the sudden outburst, before breathing in and out rapidly to try to calm himself down. He felt a cool breeze and realize he was back to reality.

_Bad dream? _

His eyes traveled over to her concern face. The sunset made her face glow and her wings shimmer and his mouth went dry. He swallows, _You could say that._

She had a blank look on her face as if she was trying to put together something in her mind. _ Do you want to talk about it. _

He could hear the False King's laughter echoing in his head.

_No…_.He said in a low voice.

_Ok...Do you want to go back to your island?_

He sighs in relief knowing she wasn't going to leave him. _Yeah, let's go. _

She flew up into the sky first, her wings releasing shimmer dust in the air, making Rodan's once cold heart beat fast…..

**Part VI**

**Ruins**

_(San Francisco or what's left of it)_

_Tell me again why we flew half a day to this place?_ Rodan asked.

Standing in the middle of a ruined city covered in plants and vines, Rodan didn't know why the Queen wanted to come here in the first place. He was just glad the place was abandoned, the thought of humans coming near him disgusted him. Not that he's afraid of being around them, he just can't kill them or eat them anymore under the Queen's watch.

_Well, you asked me if I wanted to do something fun today so here we are. _She said, flying around and for some reason, admiring the ruined buildings and plant life.

_Yes, fun. Not flying around in some waste land. _He said, flying up from the ground to settle down on one of the still standing buildings. It didn't last long when it started to crumble beneath him and he floated back to the ground. He huffs and looked over at the Queen again who was staring at one particular pile of metal and glass.

_This place feels weird. _Rodan said, feeling a small chill.

The Queen flies over to him, _Oh my, is the One Born of Fire scared?_

He stuck his tongue out to her. _If you really want to see fire and destruction, I can fly over this place at full speed. _

_And ruin the plant life here, no. _She said, flying off again.

_So what is this place? _He asked again.

She gives him a sad smile, _This is the place where he fought those two Mutos years ago._

Using the term He again Rodan thought and to him it was just another slap in the face. She stop using the word King a while back and just use He or Him whenever that topic came up. He didn't mind, the last thing he wanted is the Queen to think about him and how he was still missing.

_Oh, really? _Rodan asked, looking around.

_Yeah, I guess the humans abandoned it since they are letting plants grow over it._

_Plus you can smell the radiation in the air._ Rodan said, taking a big whiff. Knowing that stuff was bad for those little weak pests.

_You're probably smelling it from that giant hole in the ground over there. _She said, pointing to the hole that was now covered in vines. _That was the female's nesting place. _

_Yuck._ Was the only thing he could say.

She let out a small sigh, _He would tell me about this fight all the time. Not something he wanted to do after being asleep for millions of years. _

Rodan gives her a bored facial expression. _So I take it he had a hard time defeating them. _

_Yeah, he actually fell asleep in the ruins after killing them only to wake up to a bunch of humans staring at him. They thought he was dead._ The Queen giggled.

_Ha ha. _He said, sarcastically. _So why do you like coming here, anyway. _

_This may sound silly, but this is one of the rare times He did this alone. I wasn't there for him when he needed me the most. I mean two against one isn't what I call a fair fight. He brought me here one time to show me the damage. I think he was trying to impress me, but I was more upset because he could've died. He thought I was being too emotional about it. Saying he had it under control. _

_Oh yeah, he really had it under control_. Rodan said with each word dripping in sarcasm again while looking around at all the damage buildings.

_Don't start with that since the fight with the False King leveled the other place._ The Queen said with a smirk.

_Shutting up._ Rodan snapped his beak shut. No need to bring up mistakes again.

She was staring at that particular pile of metal and glass again and let out a small sigh while lowering her head. Her antennas begin to twitch again and it didn't take an Alpha to realize she was trying to reach out to the King again, but the way they droop down on her face means she was unsuccessful.

He could tell she was trying so hard not to look so vulnerable around him. Not something a Queen should do. It's a sign of weakness and an easy target for other predators.

_Like you? _He heard a voice in his head ask. He quickly shakes his head, trying to quiet the False King's voice.

_He would tell me how after killing the male Muto, this building fell right on top of him. He heard it falling, but didn't get away fast enough._ The Queen said, quietly before sitting down on the pile of rubble.

Rodan wanted to sit next to her, but thought it would be a bad idea with the way he's been feeling towards her. He's going to regret what he was about to say. _You miss him, don't you? _

She gave him a sad smile,_ Don't pity me. _

_I'm not… just asking._ He said, hiding his face a bit. He didn't want her to see the resentment.

_We've been apart before and I was ok with it since we were still connected, but now….I'm just scared he might get hurt. _

Rodan let out a loud snort, _I doubt anything or anyone can hurt him. _

_I'm talking about from himself_. The Queen said, staring out at the surrounding. It was so quiet around here, he could hear her wings lightly flapping back and forth and wind blowing around the leaves. _The day before he disappeared, he was thrashing in his sleep so much it woke me up. I had to fly up away from him because I thought he was going to squish me by the way he was rolling around on the ground. He got up, clawing at his face till he smashed his head right into the cave's wall. I thought that would wake him up, but it didn't. He did it a few more times till I saw blood pouring down his face. It looked like he was fighting an invisible foe and when I tried to wake him up..._

She shut her mouth not wanting to finish the rest, but Rodan could put together the last part. Lost from reality, the Queen probably spooked him when she tried to wake him up and in return he struck her either by his own claws or tail. Now he gets it. No doubt the King left out of quilt or just afraid of hurting her again. He must've saw what he was doing to her mentally and emotionally and didn't know how to deal with it.

_Did he ever tell you what the dreams were about?_ He asked. Were they the same ones that were keeping him up all night

_No, and with his stress messing up our connection, I couldn't feel anything_. She added.

They stayed quiet for awhile with her lost in thought and him not knowing what to do. He walks over to her and sits down right next to her. Too close for someone like him to be next to a taken Alpha. He thought about wrapping his wing around her for comfort, but decided against it. He didn't want to freak her out or raise questions he couldn't answer.

_I'm sure he's alright._ He said, not feeling bad about those being just empty words.

His whole body stiffens when he felt her leaning against him. He felt his claws digging into the rubble to make sure he didn't try anything stupid from the sudden closeness. Her wingspan were as long as his were and he looks up to see the King's eyes staring down at him.

_My Que-I mean Mosura, it's going to be OK. _He said with a dry mouth. He's been in battles and had near-death experience throughout his life and never felt this nervous. As if he was making a death wish with a happy grin on his face.

_Thanks, you're such a good friend, Rodan. _The Queen said.

Friend, right, just her friend and nothing more Rodan thought. He didn't want to look down and let her see him as a nervous wreck, so he took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm his nerves and decided to change the subject.

_Can I still destroy this place_. He asked.

She let out a short giggle, _No…_

_But it will be fun like actual Fun fun. _

_How about this if you leave this place alone we'll do something you like to do for Fun fun._

Feeling her softness against his hard skin how can he reject a deal like that. _Alright, fine. _

She let out a small sign, never moving her head from his chest. He felt his face getting hotter than usual and started to wonder if her kisses really did taste like sweet nectar...


	3. Humans Crash Wounds

**Miss Queen B: Whew, I didn't expect for this chapter to be long or difficult to write. I wrote it, didn't like it so rewrote it again...and didn't like it again. Either way, I had a lot of fun writing these two characters interacting with each other since their personalities are so different. Rodan is going to learn it's not easy hanging out with the Queen. **

**thanks for the positive reviews, they are very encouraging. It makes my day. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. **

**Part VII**

**Humans**

_~And she'll tease you, she'll unease you_

_All the better just to please you_

_She's precocious, and she knows just what it_

_Takes to make a pro blush_

_All the boys think she's a spy_

_She got Bette Davis eyes~_

_~Bette Davis Eyes by Kim Carnes_

Rodan leaned against one of the plant covered buildings and tried to get comfortable. Which was hard since the ground was covered in vines, metal and junk, but the Queen was tired from the trip over to this wasteful land of awful memories and wanted to stay the night. He sighs and looks up to see her getting into a lying position on top of the building he was leaning against with her wings dangling down. They spent all day here, swapping stories, sharing a nice meal and him watching her enjoy the plants and flowers. It was.. fun, he guess.

He didn't want to stay, but wasn't smart to deny or argue with the Queen of the Monsters….yet, on the other hand, she was letting him see her as herself instead of someone in a higher position. Plus, she did ask politely and how can he say no to that pretty face. The only thing he didn't ask for was her non-stop talking about Him. He was lucky she didn't see the annoying look on his face from her spot or else she would ask questions.

_...I told him not to eat those squids, but you can't think when you're hungry, I guess, and the next thing he knew the inside of his throat is all cut up from those spikes. That was the first time I've seen Goji act like a hatchling…_

_Goji? _Rodan tried to hold back his laughter.

He felt something drop on his head and he looked up to see her giving him a dirty look. _Don't start. _

_What? It's not every day you hear about The King and his little pet name._ He said, snickering a bit louder than he thought.

He felt another thing drop on his head hard. This time it hurt a bit._ I'll stop. _

_Thank you. _The Queen said with sass.

He rolled his eyes and shifted a bit again. His wings were burning the grass and plants around him from sitting in the same spot too long. His head hurts and by the way he was feeling, he was in for another sleepless night.

_Rodan, are you ok? _

He tilted his head up to see her looking down at him. Her bright blue eyes made her look deadly yet beautiful. Her large scythe-like claws stretch out in front of her and let them dangle on the side of the building.

_Why do you ask? _

_Well, I'm the one doing all the talking and all I get out of you is a few words here and there. _She said in a tired voice.

_For one thing, I could use a better sleeping spot than the ground, but it is what it is_. He said, looking straight forward to see the ocean not too far from where he was.

She giggled,_ I'm sorry these weak things can't support a large mass like yourself. _

Rodan scoffed, _Speaking of large mass, My Queen, do you think it's a good idea to keep bringing up Goji all the time? _

Her large bright wing smacks him playfully in the face and he snickered. He couldn't help himself.

_I don't think he would appreciate that joke there, Rodan. _She said, letting out a little huff. _And what's wrong with me bringing him up all the time?_

His attention was towards her wings dangling on each side of his face. The bright colors were mesmerizing and he just wanted to reach up and trace the lining with his claw._ So I take it you like being sad all the time?_

When she didn't say anything, he looked up to see her with a blank facial expression before slowly turning the other way. She brought her wings up and use them to form a cocoon around her and didn't say another word. Great, he struck a nerve even though he was trying to joke around with her. He growled softly to himself and before he dozed off he told himself this is all the Large Mass' fault.

00000000

He woke up the next morning with a stiff neck. The bright colors in the morning sky hurt his eyes and the fresh air made him sick. He got up to pop his back and neck and looked up to see if the Queen was awake or not. Ready to kneel to her and apologize only to realize she wasn't there.

His wings droop down a bit and felt his chest tightening in disappointment. Did she finally had enough of him and went home. She didn't even say good-bye to him after all that was said and done. Maybe it was for the best anyway he lied to himself. He was getting too close to her knowing there was another male involved in her life. He was playing with a type of fire that could kill him.

He lifted himself up into the sky with his strong wings, crumbling a few buildings below him from the sudden force and was about to head home when he spotted the Queen standing on all six of her limbs in the ocean staring down at a black floating boat thing those humans ride miles away. He recognized that black boat and those humans from anywhere. They were the same ones who would come by his island all the time and just watch him day after day after day. Acting like he's some dumb creature who doesn't see them studying him from afar. He had to sink one of their boats for them to get the message he didn't want to be disturbed. They were the same humans who lured him to fight the False King when he woke up from his hibernation and he know how well that went.

_What the hell is she doing being so close to them?_

There were a few humans on top of the boat staring at the Queen with awws and ooohs. Rodan was surprised they weren't terrified of her. One was even stepping forward with its' arm sticking up in order to touch her. A few of them had something in their hands that were flashing a small little light. The attention made her wings fluttered in delight and she giggles and lean in to close the gap between them and let the human's hand pet her fur right above her snout. She let out a small purr of glee. So caught up with the beautiful moth, the one petting her didn't pay attention to another human tugging on her arm sleeve when the others spotted him in the sky. He flew over there, casting a shadow on the Queen and the tiny pests.

He landed right behind her causing the ground to shake and a large tidal wave to rock the large black boat. A little pleased when he saw a few of the humans falling over and right into the water, or reaching out to grab something to steady their balance on. Good, he hopes they drown, a few less in the world to worry about. He spread his wings wide and tight and let out a loud warning cry. The look of fear in those little pests made him grin. The Queen turned around to face him and chirp back at him which mind boggled him.

_What are you doing!_ She demanded while spreading out her own wings to block him from the little humans.

_What are YOU doing? _He argued back, _Why are you letting them get close to you!_

_Stop shouting, they're harmless and you're scaring them!_ She chirped back while stomping her foot.

_Are you insane?_ Rodan asked. _They were the ones who woke up the False King and you're letting them "pet" you?_

He can see them between her wings, staring up at him with fear and open mouths. Some of the were covering their ears from the noise. He was sure his roars and her chirps could be heard for miles.

_If you don't like them then leave!_ She spat.

_How about you move aside and let me take care of them before they do anything to harm you. _Rodan said, looking down at her which he knew was very disrespectful.

_Lay one claw on them and face the consequences._ She hissed. _Now again, leave them alone. _

Rodan growls at the Queen for being ridiculous before flying up into the air and back towards the ruined city till he couldn't see her or the humans anymore. Why would she get so close to them after everything they did, he will never know. It didn't take long for the Queen to find him taking out his aggression by slicing a building in half with his giant wings. The sound of twisted metal collapsing to the floor and chaos was wonderful to his hearing. The smell of fire and smoke filled his snout and he inhaled it deeply.

He turned around to see her waiting for an answer for his behavior. Normally, he would coward down, but he didn't see her as the Queen, he saw her as Mosura and at this exact moment being a brat. _You do know it's the King's orders to stay away from those things_. He said, looking away from her.

He could see a little taint of hurt from the mention of the brute's name followed by a pang of guilt on her face at the corner of his eye. _Well, this wouldn't be the first time I went behind his back when it comes to them. He doesn't trust them. _She said with a soft sigh.

_I don't blame him._ Rodan said, finally looking up at her._ It's easy for you since you don't look like a monster like the rest of us. You don't have to worry about being used as target practice. _

_No, I just know what they were thinking and all they wanted to do was take pictures of me for research. I don't know what pictures are, but I know they were harmless. If they were there to hurt me, I wouldn't have approach them the way I did._ She said, a little annoyed from the site of the pile of rubble he caused.

He jumped over to another building, _Well, it's nice to know you would fight another Kaiju to protect those little pets of yours._ He said, knocking down another building with his wing.

_Is this really necessary. I thought I told you not to destroy this place. _She asked while flying over to him. She let out a cute sneeze from the dust in the air.

_And you're not supposed to go near those humans yet here we are._ He said, smugly.

She inhaled sharply and made a mad, pouty face. Realizing she can't be the only one breaking rules.

_Besides, you wouldn't let me kill those stupid pets so I might as well take it out on these shiny things. _He said with a bored expression than smirk at her, _It's one of the things I do for fun. _

_Wow, Rodan, you're horrible._ She said and flap her wings to put out a small fire forming.

He gives her a wink which made her giggle while a little speck of pink colored her furry cheeks. She cleared throat, _Rodan about what happened last night…_

_No need to explain. I get it. You miss him and it's hard not to think about him without getting hurt all over again….I just….hate seeing you that way. _He tried so hard to figure out the words without putting so much feeling into it. The last thing he needed was for her to figure out what's been going on in his head.

She turns away bashfully, _You don't have to worry about me. That's not your duty. _

(It could be if you leave him for me) he thought and with that thought he rammed himself through another building. Letting metal and glass bounce off his hard skin like nothing. It didn't hurt as he shakes off the dust and bits from his body. He looks back at the Queen who was a little bit stun from his actions.

_How about instead of making a mess, we can do something else._ She asked, floating over to him. She gently placed her scythe-like claws on his wing to stop him from causing any more damage. _So, what does the Fire demon like to do for fun?_

_Well, you did try to challenge me to a brawl if I didn't back down from scaring those things?_

Her antennas perk up, _You want to fight? That's what you like to do for fun?_

_I love a good showdown once and awhile. A fine way to sharpen my skills and how to avoid cheap shots. _He said, spreading out his left wing to show her the hole wound she gave him.

_Cheap shots? I don't know how that was a cheap shot? I do recall you crying on the floor from that so called cheap shot. _

He snorts out leftover dust from his snout and towers over her in a way to intimidate her. She had a bored expression on her face as she looks up at him._ Are you mocking me?_ He asked.

_It's not that hard._ She said, using her claw to push him away a bit.

Rodan couldn't help, but laugh, _Just be glad I'm just joking around with you. I wouldn't dare fight the Queen again. Don't want to burn those pretty little wings of yours or get dirt on your clean fur._

She stays quiet as if she was thinking about something then smiles, _Alright, I'm in. _

Rodan's eyes snapped open, _What?_

_Let's fight…._

**Part VIII**

**Crash**

_I was joking….you know I was joking, right? _Rodan said, loud and clear.

Yet, here they were in the middle of the large open ocean with no land in sight. It was her way to make sure no humans or their homes will get in the way. Not his idea of a fun fight without the chaos and bloodshed, but on the other hand, he didn't think she would agree. Although, flying is his advantage when it comes to facing an opponent, being over the water made him uneasy. He's not a good swimmer and water touching his lava type skin stings.

A few meters away, the Queen was swaying left to right in the air, waiting for him to do something. _You're just saying that because you didn't think I would take you seriously. _

_Again, I don't think it's a good idea for me to fight the Queen._ He said with a worried face. He was now exile and on the King's shit-list for the last time he brawled with her.

_What's the matter, afraid to lose again? _She asked, smiling knowing how to push his buttons.

_Let's call the last one a draw… _He said, a little embarrassed.

_How is me winning that fight a draw?_ She asked, twiddling her claws a bit. If Rodan didn't know better it look like she was sharpening them.

_You poisoned me, so again, cheap shot, so again it was a draw._

_Now, now, they say all is fair in love and war and you burning my wings and keeping me for assisting the King would be considered "cheap shots" _She said, sticking her long tongue out at him. _So quit whining about you getting your butt kicked by me._

He felt steam coming out from the top of his head and before he could stop himself, he flew with ground-breaking speed towards her with his head bowing down for a headbutt attack. She let out a small squeak when he tackled her right in the chest, both flying backwards with enough force to cause waves in the water.

Her large scythes pierced his back, hearing his hard skin crack, but didn't hurt him. It was her way to pull herself up from harm's way only to feel her kicking him down with her strong back legs. He fell into the water, feeling the stinging sensation all over his body, before floating back up. Popping his head out of the water, he saw the surface all around him bubbling from the sudden heat escaping his body and hear the Queen's cute little giggles.

Rodan looks up to see her flying above him. _Well, that was "Fun." That's two wins for me now.  
_

He sneered at her, making the water bubbled even more with steam coming up this time.

_Aww, did I upset you?_ She asked in a mocking tone. Her eyes glowing bright blue. It was nice to see her playful side instead of her being all serious or depressed.

_You better run._ He said, flying out of the water while hearing the hissing sound of his lava wings touching the surface of the ocean.

She flew up high into the sky till she disappeared into thick white clouds. He followed her at top speed, flying toward a glowing outline in the clouds with a smug look. Like she could really hide from him when she's glowing like a light. He spotted her waiting for him, but he was too fast for her to react when he flew above her with his wings spread out and looking down at her with an evil smirk. Bits of burning flames from his wings fluttered down at her creating orange and black ash.

The surprised look on her face made him grin even more sinister. She barely let out two words when he dives towards her like a predator attacking his prey, but she was ready this time. With her six limbs stretch out, she stopped him for crashing into her at full force and he was ready to watch her fall when he realized he was going with her. She managed to tangle her legs with his large ones and use her light weight to bring him along with her. They fell for a bit, Rodan letting her enjoy her little victory for a second or two before expanding his wings out to stop them both from dropping even farther.

He floated in the sky for a bit, looking down at her who had her claws out and ready for any attack. He heard a sharp noise and noticed the stinger popping out again.

_Oh no, you're not using that again._ He said, kicking her off of him and grabbed her by the wing before she had a chance to fight back and tossed her away from him.

He started to laugh seeing her spin backwards till she managed to stick out her wings to stop herself. Dizzy from the sudden spin, she dropped a couple of feet before gaining her composer. She gave him a pouty face, making her fluffy cheeks puff up with a reddish tint.

_Damn, it's hard to take you seriously when you're mad face is so adorable_. He said, laughing again.

Rodan's laughter came to a halt when she spat sticky silk into his beak. He made a low gurgling sound and question whether she knew doing this would cut off his air supply. As he tried to cut the silk by rubbing his beak on his hard chest, he was tackled hard in the chest

00000000

They were at each other's throats all day and Rodan had to admire her willpower not to give up. The sun was setting behind them, turning the bright sunny sky into warm colors of red, orange and a hint of blue. Rodan was exhausted, barely had enough strength to keep him afloat in the air. Silk and deep scratch marks covered his body. It was hard to breathe from all the damn head butts from the Queen. How the hell can she still be standing from all that head trauma he'll never know. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be this tired if it wasn't from the lack of sleep over the weeks. The Queen was in no better shape. She was huffing and puffing as well from being tired and had a bit of trouble staying in the air as well. Her white fur had patches of black soot here and there and her wings had a few holes forming with tiny flames still burning.

"_Give up. _He asked while giving her a tired smirk.

She gives him a stern look_. Never…_

_You don't look so good._ He said, coughing a bit. Some of her silk went down his throat.

_You should see yourself_. The Queen said, flapping her wings fast to put out the fire.

Even with battle wounds all over her, he still found her very attractive. Most kaijus saw her being small, delicate and nothing more, but something beautiful for the King to show off yet, she knows how to prove everyone wrong, she knows how to survive and protect things and those she love. Rodan can see why the King picked her out of all the females way back then before humans were even around.

_It's getting late._ He said, popping his neck. His wings were feeling sore and heavy.

_So you're giving up?_ She asked, hissing a bit when she moved.

_NO!_ He snapped, _How about this who ever can pin the other opponent down first wins. _

_Fine_. She said, before letting out a warning chirp.

He wanted to ask if she was having fun because he was sure as hell was. Probably too much fun in his mind. During their fight, he tried every single way to bring her close to him by adding a little flirt to his fighting style. Sadly, it didn't look like she picked up any of his advances which deep down was a good thing.

They flew high into the sky again, leaving giant waves to form in the water, never taking their eyes off each other. They did a little twirl in the air and Rodan noticed that during their fight, they accidentally flew close to a large landmass with buildings, beaches….and humans. Whatever, he didn't care, if they get in the way, so be it. He can see those nasty things gathering round the beach area, looking up at him in amazement instead of fear. Probably wondering why this monster was fighting the pretty peaceful Moth.

Suddenly, he froze when he spotted something unsettling in the ocean at the corner of his eye. He felt a cold chill, making his heart beat faster than usual. Oh shit, are those spikes popping out of the wa-

He didn't have time to finish his thought when the Queen rammed herself right in the middle of his chest so hard it knocked the wind out of him. Surprised by the quick attack which left him no time to brace himself, they both went flying down towards the beach like a fallen rock. He looks down and panicked when he saw the Queen knocked out cold from her own attack. A small blotch of green blood started to form on her forehead. She started to float up into the air away from him and Rodan was too tired and winded to slow himself down.

He quickly grabs her with his claws and hugged her tightly against his body to brace themselves for a very painful landing. Those humans on the shoreline better run if they wanted to live. Curled up in a ball, he hit the ground hard, feeling his spine pop and nearly letting go of the Queen. The force made them bounce up high into the air before coming down hard again with his wings scraping the ground and nearly squishing the smaller Kaiju. He let out a loud painful cry when he felt something stabbing him in the thigh and started to feel sick.

They tumbled a bit before bouncing up again and falling right on his neck and shoulder blades, hearing an nasty crack and something tearing. The Queen's body flew out of his grasp for a second, but he quickly grabs her again with his beak and pulled her close to him. They skidded off the beach and right into the large city, leaving a giant road-like crater behind before finally crashing right into a tall building. The sound of twisted metal, glass and other things shattering around him made Rodan's head rattled and his vision blurry. The last thing Rodan saw was the Queen's elegant wing falling on his face before blacking out….

**Part IX**

**Wounds**

The first thing Rodan felt upon waking was his pounding headache and a slight buzzing noise in his hearing. He blinked a couple of times before opening his eyes to see the sky covered in dust and him surrounded by debris. He felt something stirring on top of his chest and he looked down to see the Queen sprawled out on his body with her head buried between his neck and shoulder. He tried to move, but was stuck with his wing twisted underneath his back and building pieces. He moved his legs only to hiss when he felt a sharp pain going down his left leg. He must've landed on it wrong when they crashed. He lifted his leg to inspect the damage and saw a large round wound with orange blood oozing out.

He felt the Queen stirring again, rubbing her head underneath his neck and letting all six of her limbs stretch out against his skin. He held back a moan and tried hard not to tremble from her moving around against his body.

_What happened?_ She groans, lifting up her head.

He pulled his head up to say something only to stop dead in his tracks. Lifting their heads up at the same time made their snouts touch like a light kiss. He was too stunned to move and was surprised she didn't pull away. He felt his body heat rising and his heart beating fast. Her bright eyes shifted a bit and widen.

_Rodan…_. She whispered.

He pressed his beak tighter against hers for a longer smooch. _Yes…_.. He said, in a seductive tone.

_Whatever you do, don't panic._ She said, slowly.

_What?_

She pulled away from him and motioned her head to the right. His eyes followed her direction and saw they were surrounded by humans and vehicles that were making loud noises and flashing red and blue lights. There were helicopters and other flying machine surrounding the area above them, the same ones they use to fire bombs at him awhile back. He started to hyperventilate having humans so close to him and the noise was getting to him badly due to his headache. The heat in his body rose to a dangerous level that the Queen could see smoke coming off his chest.

_Rodan… calm down...it's-_

He shot up off his back, tossing the Queen to the floor, and landed on his feet. He heard a loud crunch coming from his left leg, but ignored it. For some reason, he felt dizzy, sick and had a hard time keeping his balance. He hated these stupid things being so close to him. They had no right watching him while he was out cold or sharing a moment with the Queen. He spread out his wings, his right one crashing into the already damaged building he collided into. He let out a loud, earth shattering roar. A warning to leave or be burnt alive.

_Rodan, stop!_ The Queen shouted. _If you attack them, they will attack us as well._

_I don't care, I just want them to LEAVE!_ He said, roaring again.

Now those things were running, well, some were trying to get away, screaming and crying as they go. Others march forward, pointing those gun things at him as if those types of fire could hurt him. He took a step forward, making the ground shake from his stomp while getting a cheap thrill seeing them squirm. He was ready for a well-done, crispy meal when-

_Rodan…_

He looked behind him to see her trying to reach out to him with sad eyes. He seen that look before. The way she would plead with the King to stop his destruction and killing. Telling the King, if he didn't want them to see him as a monster than don't act like one. His reputation was already on thin ice with her, the King and even with these whining little pests. If he didn't want them to bother him anymore he needed to show them he was no threat.

_Please…let's just go back to your home._ She said, tiredly. She was worn down herself from the crash.

He let out a loud sigh and turned away from the pests to face her_. Are you ok?_ He asked tiredly only to hunch over a bit. His vision started to blur again while breathing rapidly.

She jumped up to fly, but fell down to the ground hard. She winced and couldn't lift her right wing. _Something is wrong. _She said.

They both examine her wing to see it bent and twisted in a weird, ugly way with a large puncture hole in the middle followed by a slit-like tear that went all the way up to the tip. The cut went right between the eye imprint. He thought he heard something tearing when they fell and must've gotten caught on one of his large talons. Rodan suddenly remembered why they were in this situation in the first place.

_I can't fly and the humans are getting agitated_. The Queen said. He can tell she was getting nervous

_What do you want to do._ He asked while shifting his sight over to the beach. He saw them, he could've sworn he did. Those giant blue glowing plates and spikes you see before he rises up from the waters. Striking fear to anyone or anything in a five miles radius. Was it him? Was he here around this area?

_Just go. I'll be fine. _The Queen said. _I trust them not to harm me. _

_I can't just leave you here. _He said, looking down at her.

_You're bleeding from your leg and I have a bad feeling that was from my stinger again._

_Will you stop stabbing me with that thing. _He shouted.

_I didn't do it on purpose, I'm still trying to figure out how we got here in the first place?_ She asked, trying to get up again, but fell back down again. _Just go. They are getting paranoid with your presence._

Now he was mad as well as sick and tired of her little goody, goody, behavior towards these nasty things. He rolled his eyes,_ Oh Kaiju, you can be so stupid sometimes!_

Her antennas perk up from the sudden rudeness. _Excuse me? _She asked, appalled.

Rodan gave the pests one last warning cry before jumping up in the air while flapping his wings as soft as he can so he wouldn't cause any more harm to the Queen and hovered above her.

_What are you doing?_ She asked.

_No time to argue. _He said, or respect boundaries.

He grabbed her by the back with his large talons and pressed her close to his abdomen. Her legs and wings dangle as he lifted them both into the air.

_Rodan? _

_You can talk to them right? Tell them if they follow us, I'm going to kill them._ He said before shooting up into the sky with jet-like speed till the city's buildings were nothing, but dots and squares. He winced in pain and nearly lost his balance and flight. He felt the Queen tense up and looked down to see her tucking her legs and arms against her body tightly. He regains his balance, but it was hard to concentrate with his head hurting so badly. He was sure he got an ugly bump from when he hit the ground hard. The venom from her stinger made him feel weird.

_Please, don't drop me, Rodan. _The Queen said. Hearing the fear in her voice. She let a loud shriek when he fell a few meters downs and nearly lost his grip on her.

_I won't_. He said, before taking off in the direction of his nesting home. Flying wobbly all the way.

She said something else, but he was too busy looking around the waters for those spikes. Where were they, he knew he saw something popping out of the water. Then he spotted a few large pointy rocks sticking out around the shoreline. The rocks had some resemblance with the brute's back spikes...were those the so called plates he saw when he and the Queen were fighting? If the King was truly here, he would have stopped him from fighting with the pretty moth. Or make sure she was okay when they were both out cold. All this trouble because of his wild, paranoid imagination. Another humiliation under his wing he thought with a painful groan.

_Rodan, are you ok? _The Queen asked.

_Why do you ask? _He asked while still frowning.

_You're dropping very low to the water._ She said, slightly panicking.

He looked down to see their reflections in the ocean before flying up higher again. He was getting tired and the pain was making it hard to stay up. Once and a while he would drop a little before gaining his balance again. He felt like he was going to pass out again, but the Queen was nice enough to keep him awake by talking to him. She sounded like she was nearly out of energy herself.

It was nearly sunset when he saw his volcano and island in sight and he let out a huge sigh in relief. He finally made it to the shoreline and as gently as he could place the Queen down on the sandy grounds before collapsing right next to her. The whole island rumbled from his fall with half of his body landing in the water, but at this point, he didn't care. He was breathing really hard from exhaustion and sickness and was about to close his eyes when the Queen spoke up.

_Hey.._

He realized they were at eye level and only a few yards apart. She was exhausted, messy, and most likely wounded, but somehow she gives him a soft smile.

_Yes, my Queen. _He asked in a low tone. Tired from everything that happened in the past few days. For a second, he thought she might bring up the little kissing incident since that little moment was interrupted by those pests.

_Mosura_...She whispered. Her eyes getting heavier by the second. _Thanks for showing me a good time….I had a lot of fun._

He felt his face getting hot from her compliment._ Really? _He asked,_ Even after what happened back there? _Referring to the human pest and ruining another city.

_Yeah…also I'm too tired to talk about that. _She said, closing her eyes. Ready for a good night sleep. _Also, I so won that fight…._

He didn't say anything and watched her body rising up and down gently with a little hum escaping her mouth. He smiles and after making sure she was in a deep slumber, he leaned over to nuzzle his cheek against hers before closing his eyes as well…..


	4. Kings Close Fire

**Miss ****Queen B: This is probably the longest chapter I've written so far. (Nearly 20 pages), but there's a lot of stuff going on in these three parts, so a few notes before reading: **

**First note: Ok, I have nothing against people shipping Rodan/Ghidorah pairing, I don't even think I have to right to say anything about it since I like the Mothzilla thing and whatnot. I really see Rodan admiring Ghidorah like any person would admire a King and not as a couple. **

**Second note: a little romance in this chapter which I hate because I can't write romance for crap, but I gave it my best shot. (I rewrote that part three times and still hate it. )**

**Third note: Rodan is about to cross a lot of boundaries so don't judge me. ^_^'**

**Thanks for the reviews, I love the feedback and I'm so happy you guys are enjoying my story. Big Thanks to TSLOPfan: I'm truly flattered you were inspired by this story to write one as well. Best compliment I ever got. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, Enjoy. hint hint. **

**Part X**

**Kings**

_~If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?~_

_~Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol_

The night was clear and cool with stars covering every inch of the sky. The moon was full again, bringing a low, white light glow across his home. This is a first for Rodan, lying on the cold sand on his back while looking up at the stars. He couldn't help, but smile a bit when he felt the top of the Queen's head pressed up against his. She was lying on her back as well while stargazing. Their wings spread out all over the shoreline, although the Queen's right one was still bent and twisted in a weird way. The puncture hole and slit on her wing were covered up by her sticky silk to keep it from tearing any further.

He let out a small sigh while listening to the beautiful Queen's sweet melodies. What a wonderful way to enjoy the night. He could get used to this for the rest of his life. After sleeping off their injuries for who knows how long, Rodan took it upon himself to take care of the Queen. She was healing well, but her wing was taking longer to seal back together than she thought. He made sure she was always comfortable and brought her food when she was hungry since she couldn't fly. Rodan's leg felt a little better though he was still limping a bit, but at least his head was feeling better from getting poisoned again. The wounds on his body were gone and he actually felt energized for once in months. He actually felt happy.

The soft tune stopped causing him to slightly open his eyes.

_This would be so much better floating around in the water._ She said, sighing.

_I'm not doing it so don't even ask_. Rodan said. Water and fire don't mix well.

_I'm not asking just making a statement._ She said before letting out a small hum. _Goji didn't like it that much either since floating on his back was a little more difficult for him to do. But he does it anyway so I can enjoy the view better. _

Rodan flick his tongue a bit from the mention of the King again. He's not even here and he still managed to interrupt a nice moment with the moth.

_He does a lot for you, doesn't he?_ He asked.

He could hear her sigh. _Yeah. It's his way to show me he loves me since it's hard for him to say it out loud. Even when I came back to life the last time, he still couldn't say it, but I know he does. _

_Please stop, you're making me sick. _Rodan said sarcastically.

_Oh, shush, you can't tell me you were never affectionate with your mate back then? _

He was, very much so, even more when his mate had her eggs. He was so happy back then before everything vanished in front of his eyes.

_I was. She was my everything ...and it hurt when she died. That is one pain I never want to go through again. _

But he did, sadly. He lost her, then the eggs, then he lost his good friend and then split up with the Kiing who went on to court the Queen and soon Rodan found himself all alone. He slept on an off for years till those pests woke him up and have the nerve to attack him... then _They_ showed up.

_Can I ask you something, Rodan? _

_Ask away, Mosura. _He said_,_ looking at the stars.

_Promise you won't get upset? _

_What is it? _

He could hear her take a deep breath. _Rodan….do you still think about the False King? _She asked, hearing the sudden worry and horror in her voice.

He sat up and looked at her, bewildered by her question._ Why would you ask that? _

_I'm just curious. You know making small talk. You were under his ruling for a bit and never like to talk about it. _

He groaned a bit before falling back to the ground with a low thud. Looking at the stars again, he let out a small sigh. _Don't judge me, you wouldn't understand._ He said.

There was a moment of silence till she chirped again. _It's only you and me here. I won't say anything. You might even feel better. _

He knew he could trust her since what would she gain from knowing the truth. He cleared his throat. _Yes…_

Again, she was silence as if trying to figure out why he would think about someone who caused so much pain and destruction for millions of years. _I see…_

When he kneel down and accepted them as his New King, they made sure he knew he was to serve one King. While he was kneeling, they pinned him down to the floor and with the other two heads laughing, the Middle bit him hard in his head. Some kind of weird dizzy feeling started to drip slowly in his mind and once it was over, he could hear their thoughts. (_You betrayed one King, so we are making sure you don't do it again. Every thought, every emotion, every dream that goes through your mind, we will be there, we will see it, so no funny stuff in case you go back to the other side. You belong to us now….forever.)_

_Being around them for days, you could say I started to understand them…._He said, feeling a sudden chill as if they were listening in his mind. The drawback with that kind of bonding for the False King was Rodan could read them too. It a little hard at first since he had to separate three minds, but they each had their own different personalities to help him. They never told him their name or asked for his. He was pretty sure they know, but only called him Bird or Slave.

_You two made a connection ...like the King and I?_ She said, a little shock._ Wow, talk about keeping a tight grip on someone. They probably did that just in case you decided to betray them as well. _

_Didn't you try that when you fought him?_ He had to ask.

_Many times, but realize that was a bad idea because they were more sinister with their gift. The kind of sixth sense that will drive you mad and turn your mind into mush. They tried to invade my thoughts before, but I can easily block them out. They probably thought it would be a great strategy to figure out the King's weaknesses. _

They didn't have to look so hard since the King's weakness was always flying around exposed. He shifted a bit till he could feel the top of her head touching his again. _You know they weren't all that bad. To me that is. My kind were never peaceful species and when you've been alone as long as I have…._

_You had us?_

_You two had each other… _He interrupted and continued, _It was kinda nice to have someone who had the same viewpoints as me. They didn't care about those pests or living peaceful lives. They wanted chaos and watch the world burn all around them. They just wanted to make this place their own and I didn't think it was a problem since that's part of my nature. _

He looked up at the sky and thought he spotted an outline of the False King in the stars. They started to move, making the outline stand up high and proud before letting out a roar. _Everyone saw them as a monster, but I saw them as a Conqueror who knows what they wanted. Now that's a great way to live life. _

He thought the Queen would call him a fool, but instead she let out a snort. _If I didn't know better, I say you fell in love with that demon. _

He scooped up a pile of sand with his wing and toss it above her. She screeched and turned around till she was lying on her belly and cough._ I was joking. _

Rodan turned around on his stomach as well to face her and waited for her to stop coughing. _I don't fall in love with Kings like you do._ He said, peeved. A Queen, perhaps, like the one he was staring at.

She coughed again. _I was joking, but I can sense the fondness no matter how bad that sounds. You saw something in them nobody else could see. _

He snorted, Y_eah, but they were still high Alpha Assholes. I was fond to them like any slave to a King, but that doesn't mean they treated me well and with them constantly telling me how they wanted to kill you and the King, it was hard for me to pick sides. _Their eyes locked for a while with hers glowing brightly and smiling at him so softly. He could feel his heart pounding and a lump in his throat. _How can you look at me and be so understanding?_

She shrugged, _You could say I can relate. Everyone all over the world saw Goji as a monster. Nothing, but trouble that wrecks everything in his path. When I first met him, I thought he was one as well since he was trying to smash my egg for some reason, but as time went on I saw something else in him. _

_A Giant Fat Mass with a tail. _Rodan laughed, but quickly shut his beak from the dirty look she was giving him.

_Nooo, I saw him all alone like I was. Last of his species and with me being the only one of my kind, he needed someone to understand him...to see him other than a monster. _

_And what is that?_ He asked.

She smiled and he could see the love, fondness and so much more she has for that Large mass bastard_. A great King. A Conqueror is feared by all, but a King is love by all. _

He snorted at her, Le_t's just agree to disagree. _

_Alright_. She said, smiling. _It's too bad those two couldn't get alon-_

_Don't even start with that. They hated each other. _

_Yeah, but…_

_They REALLY__ hated each other._

_I'm just saying they-_

_If Goji was on fire, the False King wouldn't even spit on him to put it out. _

_Rodan, that's gross_. She said, shaking her head.

_I'm just making a point. _

_Alright, alright. Next topic then._ She said, flipping over on her back again.

He did the same thing and felt a little uneasy._ My Queen...I mean Mosura._

_Yes? _

_You won't tell anybody what I said, right? _

_No, of course not. _

_Do you hate me?_

_I could never hate you, Rodan. We are not going to agree on everything, but I understand_. She huffed.

He didn't say anything and went back to staring at the stars. He knew after telling her this, there was no way he will ever get back on the King's good side. He already knew he was dead meat for getting too close to the Queen with no intentions to stop…..

**Part XI**

**Close**

_~Now I got you in my space._

_I won't let go of you_

_Got you shackled in my embrace_

_I'm latching on to you~_

_~Latch by Disclosure_

One thing Rodan noticed about his new nesting place, it had more islands around him than he could count. Although, they lack the desert-like lands he would rather have, the tropical outlook was bearable. The con in this living situation was, of course, the pests and he noticed there were more of them ever since he made this place his home. Most of the time, he would love to go back to his old nesting place, but there were too many bad memories over there and it seems like whatever the False King touch simply dies and leaves some toxic scent behind.

He stood there in the shallow part of the ocean, hearing the sizzle sound of his wings touching the water, and scanned another island's plants and trees. Not caring his presence was scaring the Islanders that were swimming and lying around on the beach before he showed up. Seeing nothing he wanted from this patch of land, he flew off again, creating a large sandy wind for the little pests under him.

He was trying to find something special for the Queen. She's been restless and sad since she couldn't do much except wait for her wing to heal. It was quite entertaining for him, watching her trying to walk after flying so long. Like a newborn hatchling so wobbly and tripping over her feet. So he thought a gift would cheer her up perhaps maybe even woo her a bit. Yet, it was taking him longer than he thought because after searching island after island, he still didn't see anything stick out to him.

Finally, he spotted a few trees, big enough for the Queen to snack on, covered a little tiny fruits and leaves. He landed on the island, making the small land rumble and picked one of the trees with his beak. He pulled it out, roots and all, and jumped over to the shoreline. He stared at his reflection in the clear water, making sure the tree was perfect and couldn't help, but smirk.

_Oh yeah, she'll like this._ He said to himself.

He stood up straight with his wings stretch out and chest puffed up. His wing tips were burning a nice orange glow and his red, hard skin had a bit of a satin shine to it. His claws on his wings and the large talons on his feet were nice and sharp. He flex, seeing his muscles bulge a bit around his body. Nice and tone like most flyers should be. Not some short temper, fat-ass like a certain Kaiju whose name will not be mentioned. His reflection grinning back at him in the water. _Rodan, you are one good-looking Kaiju. _

_Enough to make even a King jealous._ He said, smugly as if his reflection was talking to him.

_Do you think she would notice_. He asked.

His reflection nervously laugh._ Who knows, it's hard to tell with her. _

He snorted,_ I really need to stop talking to myself. _Rodan takes one last look at himself to make sure he was nice and groom before shooting up into the air with the gift tightly grip in his beak. He headed home.

000000

It was nearly sunset when he return to his little island and spotted the Queen sitting by the shoreline like she always does, inspecting her broken wing. He landed next to her, the light earthquake he made snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked up at him.

_Hey there, where have you been. _She asked, before turning her attention back at her wing.

The slit cut finally fused back together, the large puncture wound in the middle, not so much. He saw a little sadness in her face when she gently glide her claw over the eye imprint on her wing. He stood in front of her, casting a shadow that dull out her beautiful colors and place the tree down next to her. Her antennas perk up and she sniffed at the gift. _What's this?_

Rodan suddenly lost his ability to speak, but clears his throat. _Well, I know you've been pretty down for not able to fly for the last few days so I thought a nice treat would….you know...cheer you up. _

She stared at him, not knowing what to say.

_Plus, to thank you for hearing me out on what we talk about the other night._ He added, getting a little nervous from her silence.

She picked up the tree with her claws and sniffs it again._ It smells wonderful. It's been awhile since I had something fruity. Thank you. _

He let out a nervous chuckle. _It's nice to see you smiling again. _

She gave him a questionable look before sinking her mouth into the tree bark. He sat down next to her and looked out at the horizon and notice the dark storm clouds heading in their direction. But he didn't want to ruin their sweet little moment pointing it out. _So, how's your wing?_

She stopped eating and licked the sap off her mouth._ It's alright, but I still can't extend it all the way out when I tried to flap it and the hole in it won't keep me up in the air if I tried to fly._ The Queen let out a small sigh,_ This is what I get for wanting to pick fights._

_I have to say that was way out of character of you. _

_Well, Goji would always point out I need to practice my fighting skills a bit more since he may not always be there to protect me. We fought one on one before and I can tell he wasn't too pleased with the results. _

He chuckled, _If I could tell someone that the Queen of Peace wanted to brawl, they wouldn't believe me. _

_Oh hush._ She said, before going back to her snack.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, watching the storm clouds forming bigger and bigger. The clouds were still far away though since they can still see the beautiful colors of the sunset.

_What a pretty time to fly._ She said, before letting out a small whine.

He looked down at her, seeing all her colors light up from the sun. Her blue eyes were mesmerizing_. Yeah, very pretty. _He said and wanted to do something to make her happy then he got an idea. _Let's go. _

She whipped her head up. _What? _

_Let's go flying. _

She snorted a small chuckle_. Rodan, I can't fly, remember? _Lifting up her injured wing covered in silk only to have it flop down to the ground again.

He stood up from the ground and slowly walk behind her with his large wings out._ I know, but I can be your wings. _

_No_. She said, plain and simple. _I've seen the way you fly and you're reckless and clumsy. _

_Ouch, that's not nice. _He said, in a flirty tone. Letting his eyes trail every curve and color of the moth. _Like I'm going to take no for an answer. _

_As your Queen, you need to follow my commands. _

He leaned down till he was cheek to cheek with her_. You told me not to see you as the Queen, Mosura._ He whispered. Feeling the warmth between their faces. Before she could say anything, he gently grabs her from the back with his large talons and flew a few meters off the ground. She struggled to get out of his grip by wiggling and kicking her legs and arms.

_Rodan, this is not funny. Let me down. You nearly dropped me the last time. _

He flew a little higher just to tease her a bit._ I was tired and wounded then, but I'm not now. _

_Haha, seriously, put me down. I don't like the way you fly. _

_Too late._ He said, and with that statement, he flew high in the sky as fast as he could with his beak pointing upwards. The Queen chirping at him in protest which he ignored and flew higher and higher. He stopped and looked down to see the islands nothing more, but little dots and was even higher than the storm clouds. He could still feel the Queen tensing up and pressing her back hard against his stomach. Damn, her fur was like silk against his rocky skin. He tightened his grip on her and made sure she was held close to him at all times. Her beautiful wings dangled below them.

_Nice view isn't it. _He softly growl.

_Put me down, Rodan! _She chirped while getting a little more than upset.

He laughed,_ Poor choice of words._

_What does that mea_\- She stopped and looked up to see him looking down at her with a mischievous grin. Her eyes widened and she growled, _Don't. You. Dare!_

He let her go, hearing her screech while falling down like dead weight and cursing his name. She tried to flap her wings to slow down her fall, but she couldn't get her injured wing to extend all the way. _ RODAN!_

He waited a few more seconds before shooting down after her with a playful smile. She was spinning out of control, but he still managed to catch her again with his talons and pull her back against his body. This time she was facing him, huffing and puffing before giving him an angry look. He laughed and flew high into the sky again.

_That was not funny! _She screeched,_ I could've died and do you know how long it will be for me to come back from my egg. You have some nerve to do that to-_

He dully drops her again, hearing her screech and calling him a bad name. Who knew the Queen had such language, probably due to hanging around with the brute so much or maybe she was just showing some of her true colors since it was only him and her around. He circle around a bit, enjoying the nice breeze before flying down as fast as he can and caught her before she could hit the water. He flew up into the air, making large waves in the ocean, while pulling the Queen close to his body again. Feeling her soft fur against him and even the slight heat coming from her pissed off face. He stopped, spreading his wings out as far as he can to let him float in the air for a bit.

_Wasn't that fun?_ He asked.

_I should stab you again for that!_ She sneered.

_Oh sure, try it, my dear and watch us both fall_. He laughed, spinning her around a bit like they were doing a little dance. She was so upset her furry cheeks were puffed up making her look adorable _Aww, did I struck a nerve or do you hate the fact that a kaiju like me is right?_

_I'm not speaking to you. _She said with a huff.

He flashed her his wicket smile. _Alright, I'll go a little easier on you._

00000000

He flew around the islands and the open water, trying to match the gentle glide and grace like the Queen's flying style. Swaying back and forth and even doing a few back flips and barrel rolls to get some kind of reaction out of the Queen. Not his type of flying, it was too female-like for someone of his size and pride, but he could slowly see the reddish pout leaving her face. Little flicks of flames and shimmer dust scattered all around the air. Although, she loosened up a bit by the way her body relax against his stomach and letting her legs and arms dangle, she was still giving him the silent treatment.

_Having fun?_ He asked, looking down at her.

_Well, it feels nice being in the air again, but that doesn't justify what you did!. _She said, her words dripping with toxic venom.

_Sure, sure, but I know you're enjoying it. _He said, flying higher into the air again and over to the storm clouds. Rodan felt her tense up again for some reason

_You're not going near the storm, are you?_ She asked.

_I can handle it_. He said.

_Please, don't. I hate storms._ She said, wiggling a bit in his grip. _You don't know what kind of evil its' hiding._

A little confused by her words, but decided not to ask. He flew up higher till he was above the storm clouds and looked down to see it light up from the lightning. _I'm the one doing the flying, I can easily drop you again just for the fun of it. _He smirked.

Suddenly, he felt her twisting her body around till all six of her limbs were pressed firmly on his chest. Being twice her size, there was plenty of room to do so, but what he didn't expect was her using his chest to push herself up and out of his grip. Her long scythe-like claws wrapped themselves around his neck bringing her face to face with him. He wanted to get her close to him, but this threw him off. Their snouts accidentally touch again and he started to panic. He almost lost his ability to stay in the air. Their eyes locked and he started to sweat a bit. Now she was the one smirking. _You can't drop me now._ She whispered with a slight little purr.

He could feel her small claws digging into his hard skin, the softness of her fur tickling his neck and her sweet scent invading his nose. The light from the sun made her wings shine and her eyes to sparkle. She was so close to him, he could feel her chest breathing in and out and her small steady heartbeat.

_Rodan?... are you ok? _ She asked, her smile slowing turning into a concerned frown.

Lost in a helpless trance, he retracted his wings in and fall backwards with her in toll. She held onto him tighter, nearly choking him in the process, but he didn't seem to notice. The fire demon wanted to hold her tight in his wings among other things. He was trying to figure out what was in that poison she gave him that was making his heart beat out of his chest. Then he realized that didn't make any sense at all, yet nothing was making sense to him right now. He was falling...out of the sky and for the Queen.

_Rodan!_

They started to spin out of control, looking like a colorful ball with two sets of wings sticking out or tangling with one another. They enter the large gray clouds and the low thunder snapped Rodan out of his daze and could see the Queen holding on to him for dear life with her eyes shut tight. He wrapped his wings around her and held her close as if protecting her from the storm clouds she hated so much. Having her holding on to him felt good. She fits perfectly against him and didn't want to let her go. They started to tilt backwards till they were both falling upside down, watching the lightning and hearing the thunder. It was truly a nice site to see even if it was gray and gloomy.

He didn't know it was possible, but the Queen held onto him tighter and buried her face under his beak as they exit the thick clouds. The bright colors of the sun were replaced with dark blue hues of the night_. Hang on_. He said, lifting themselves upwards and he opened his wings to slow down their fall. He locked eyes with hers as they slowly started to spin gracefully down to the ocean. He felt like they were dancing.

_Rodan, if you keep this up we're going to fall into the water._ She said, laughing nervously, while tightening her hold around his neck.

_Do you trust me? _He asked. He felt like he was poisoned again because staring deep into her eyes made him dizzy. So many emotions were running through his mind right now. The False King's voices in his head egging him on to make a move. The Middle telling him again what an evil genius way to get back at the King. The brute is gone while he was here all up close and personal with his lovely Queen. (This will destroy him, Slave)

They were still swirling down, getting closer and closer to the water._ I do, but we are really close to the water…. Are you alright? _

Instead of answering, he found himself leaning forward, wanting to taste her lips so badly and he was just an inch or two away from doing it. Her antennas perk up. _Rodan...what-_

They landed hard into the water. Releasing a giant splash that could be heard for miles. No doubt woke up some of the sleeping Kaijus on the other side of the world. He could feel the Queen letting go of him to swim up to the surface, but Rodan stayed underwater for a few more seconds to get a grip on reality. The water around him bubbled from his heat and felt a painful sting running down his body. He looked up to see a glowing blue light coming from the Queen's wings as if she was guiding him to swim to the top. For a moment, he thought about letting himself drown and be done with it because now he doesn't trust himself alone with her anymore.

Running out of air, he started to kick his feet and use his large wings to push himself up to the surface. His head popped out of the water and he took a deep, long breath of fresh air before coughing a bit. Shaking his head from the sudden dizziness, he heard the Queen clearing her throat.

_You know for a Flyer, you do crash a lot. _She said, swimming over to him. Her wings floating in the water, making it glow blue all around them. Her fur was drenched and although, she looked a little peeved from what happened, she gave him a soft smile. _But that was quite a dive, my head is still spinning. Is everyday with you a high risk adventure? _

He didn't know what to say and seeing her face so close to his the only thing he could do was sink back underwater…..

**Part XII**

**Fire**

_~If it doesn't burn a little then_

_What's the point of playing with fire?~_

_~ Unknown_

The next two days were dark and gray with a scent of rain in the air. Resting in his nest for the night, Rodan looked up at the thick, storm clouds moving across the sky at a steady pace while hearing the thunder rumbled. A couple of droplets hit his face and the tip of his beak which he wiped off with his tongue. He tried to relax, ignoring the stinging sensation of the water when he saw lightning flash across the sky followed by loud thunder. The rain started to pour down now and he could feel the wind picking up more and more.

Great, just what he needed, a storm with heavy rain. Normally, he would jump off from his nest to a ledge that was halfway down the volcano and ride it out, but now he can't relax knowing the Queen was in a difficult predicament. He looked down the side of the volcano that was facing away from the ocean to see the Queen lying on a small ledge he would used, curled up in a ball. Her (finally) healed wing wrapped around her like a cacoon while the other dangle over the edge, glowing a nice blue tint.

He would gladly let her sleep in his nest with him, but knew that would be a bit hard since she can't stand the lava or the unbearable heat. He kept telling himself it was a good think with the strong feelings and urges he's been having towards the moth. He raised his head high, feeling the rain hit him, as if trying to cool his male instincts down and keep his chest from tightening up so much. Lightning flash before his eyes again followed by thunder. The thunder sounded like the False King and for a minute he thought he saw the clouds shaping into those familiar three heads with their wicket grins on their faces. He sighed and bowed his head when the rain and wind increased again and tried to shake their image out of his mind.

He couldn't get comfortable and thought maybe a fly in the storm clouds would tired him out and clear his head when heard the Queen calling him. His head perks up because he thought she was asleep. He leaned over from his nest to see the Queen looking up at him with her glowing eyes. Still curled up in a ball and shivering.

_Sorry, I was just checking on you. _She said, shaking her drenched body to get rid of water. It didn't help since it was still pouring. _I hate storms. _She muttered to herself.

_You? Checking up on me? _He asked, surprised. _That's funny._

_Of course, I don't understand why you're up there instead of trying to find __shelter_. She asked. It was hard to hear her through the noisy rain.

_Well, that ledge you are on was my shelter from the storm, but you beat me to it._

She frowned, _I didn't mean to take it, you can have it back if you like. I don't mind waiting out the storm on the ground or under the trees._

He groaned, knowing that was a bad idea. His island floods badly during storms like this one. _No, you need it more than I do. You don't want your fur to get matted and tangled. _

_It's your home so I'll move so you can use the ledge._ She said, jumping up in the air. A little wobbly since she hasn't used her wings in a while, but kept her balance.

_Hey, get back down, I'm not letting you go out there with this storm going on. You said it yourself you hate storms!_

_I can handle it. I would watch Goji face it head on. He would look up at the sky and roar back at the thunder. If he can do that, this should be easy. _

He felt his whole body heat up causing the raindrops to sizzle when they landed on his skin. The Queen can be so fucking stubborn and always testing his patience. No wonder the King was always in a bad mood. He jumped down to the ledge she got off from and bit her back wing before she had a chance to fly off and pulled her back. She was light compared to him so she collided against him easily causing his back to hit the sidewall of his volcano before sitting down on the ledge with the Queen between him.

(Interesting setup) the Middle's voice echo.

The Queen huffed and lifted her wings over Rodan's head to block some of the rain. The King's eyes staring down at them. Watching them. _If you wanted to share the ledge, all you had to do was ask. _She joked, trying to get comfortable next to him which was hard since there wasn't much space. Her body was so close to his, the heat coming off of him was drying her white fur and her shifting around against him wasn't helping his situation._ I wouldn't mind, I would hate for you to wait out a storm up there all alone_. She said, letting out a soft hum. _You're so warm. _

Rodan was at a loss. He was surrounded by her wings like some colorful cocoon with her pressed up against him, talking away like she had no clue what the fuck she was doing to him. His heart was pounding and the heat from his body made steam float up into the air. Damn, he could actually feel a burning sensation running through his veins painfully.

_Lost in thought again, Rodan?_ He heard the Queen asked. She was facing him, tapping her claws on his hard chest playfully to get his attention while using his left leg to rest her side on. She was trying so hard not to move since she was using her wings to block the rain. At least with them behind the volcano, the wind wasn't so noticeable. He let his wings settle on each side of them, once again gripping the hard rock to prevent himself from doing anything he might regret. Another thunder boomed across the sky and Rodan stiffen when the Queen clutch on to him tightly. She quickly pulled away and cleared her throat. _Sorry. _

He looked down at her face, it was wet and covered in sand particles thanks to the rough wind. Despite that, she was truly stunning. So beautiful...so forbidden...

(So inviting) Righty chuckled in his mind which Rodan cringed and told them to shut up.

She tilted her head to the right a bit, probably wondering why he hasn't said a word so he did. _Um, you got dirt on your face. _Was the only thing he could force out of his mouth.

She gave him an odd look, but before he could stop himself, Rodan leaned down and licked her cheek softly with his hot tongue. With his eyes in a half-lidded daze, he trailed his tongue away from her furry cheek to her mouth. She tasted sweet. Like tree sap mixed with rainwater. He nuzzled her other cheek and let out a soft rumbling purr. He felt his face heating up to the point he was slightly glowing.

Everything came to a halt when her wings dropped to her sides and her whole body pulled away till she was sitting on her legs with her back straight up and not saying a word. The shock look on her face didn't stop him from using his wing to pull her back to his chest and licked her mouth again for another taste. He nuzzled her again, feeling her damp fur heating up from the warmth of his cheeks. His heart skipped a beat when he heard a surprising purr coming out of the Queen's mouth. It must've surprised her as well since her whole body tense up and her antennas twitch.

He pulled her closer to him, wanting her to feel the heat of his body while slightly digging his claws in her furry back to hold her in place. He ran his nails down her back like he did before which made her wings flare up high and glow. His other claws reach up and brought one of her wings down, slowly tracing the soft outline as gentle as he can with his sharp nail. He rubbed her cheek again with his before running his tongue down her neck. She tried to cover her neck from the sudden tickle. So she was ticklish around the neck he thought. He didn't expect her to respond from his touch, but she did. She nuzzled him back as if she was so lost in the moment thanks to him, loneliness and the rain.

_Rodan_? He heard her whispering while moaning.

He nips her neck with his beak causing her to shudder. The vibration went all the way down her body and through her wings. She was glowing bright from his touch and he wanted to see how much further he can go. He was playing with fire, licking the flames knowing how badly it will burn him, but still wanted more.

_My King…._ She said, shutting her eyes tight. Her voice panting and filled with shame.

He licked her snout again, the tip of his tongue gliding into her stunned open mouth, touching her smaller tongue before pressing his forehead against hers.

_He's not here ..._He whispered seductively to her. He wanted to stop, this won't end well for him, but he couldn't help it.

His neck started to hurt a bit for having to bend down to her level, but it was worth it. He could tell it's been a while since she had some sort of affection and attention.

His thoughts return to the night they fought while the brute was dealing with the False King. When he kicked her hard into a building before pinning her there with his body. Fire burning everywhere around them, the raging storm above them and the heat, oh damn, the heat. His type of atmosphere for a mating ritual. He could easily pin her to the side of the volcano just like that night and tease her, explore her, and claim her for his own if she wanted him too. All these thoughts were running through his head as he continued to touch her shaky body.

Another lightning flash across the sky, but it was the loud thunder that finally snapped the Queen out of her foggy mind. She pushed him back hard against the rocky wall and pulled away from him. Shame and anger flooded her face as her glowing wings dimmed before turning bright red. The eyes on the tips shaking from her nerves.

_Nooo! You can't! I can't! Rodan! I love him! What were you thinking?! What was I thinking?! I don't know what I did to lead you on, but, but, but... NO! He's never going to forgive me! What in the world have I done!_ The Queen yelled while shaking her head. The look on her face said it all. Millions of years of loyalty, love and compassion for her mate and she allowed another male to touch her like he did.

Everything around him came crashing down and he didn't know how to explain himself except…_.Having you here after being alone for so long...I..._He whispered while trying to calm himself down. His chest and throat tighten from the emotions whirling around in his heart. He wanted to tell her how he feels, but the way she was acting was just another blow to his pride. She gave him a look he couldn't recognize and brace himself for whatever attack she was going to do knowing he won't fight back. Worse part, he had no shame for what he did or tried to do like she did.

_That's no excuse! _She screamed then frowns. He couldn't tell if she was tearing up or it was just the rain running down her face. _I need to go. _

_Go? _He asked. Hurt and sheer panic rose up in his face. He didn't want her to go. You can't just spoil someone with companionship than take it away. _But the storm..._

_I can't stay here knowing we might-_

He reached up and pulled her close to him in a tight hug. The side of her head pressed against his and she didn't fight back. Neither said anything, the only sound was the rain and the wind.

_I won't try anything again...just don't go… _He pleaded. He never begged in his entire life or show his vulnerable side like this to anyone, but he didn't want her to leave him.

He felt her body relax and she let out a defeated sigh. _Oh Rodan…_

**_Miss Queen B: I regret nothing. Laugh out loud. Next time, we will finally see what the King have been up too all this time. Thanks for reading and please review. Peace. _**


	5. Burn Illusions Boundaries

**Miss Queen B: I'm glad you readers love the last chapter, it was pretty weird to write to say the least. Anyway, we finally get to see what the King's been up to and how Ghidorah fits in all this. A fair warning there will be mention of gore and mental torture in the last two parts. **

**Thanks for the review. I love any kind of feedback whether it's good or bad. They help out. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. **

**Part XIII**

**Burn**

_~ I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames._

_Well, it felt something died_

'_Cause I knew that, that it was the last time_

_The last time_

_Let it burn….~_

_Set Fire to the Rain~ by Adele_

He found himself lying on the floor in pure darkness. The only light came from the glowing orange blood seeping out of his wounds. His body and wings covered in puncture holes he got from the nice yet awful Queen. He never felt so defeated, so rejected, so….heartbroken.

He thought about just lying here and let the poison take his life until he saw a bright, golden Being standing next to him. Rodan looks up to see the False King staring down at him and sigh in relief knowing this is just another nightmare.

_As bad as this sounds, I'm actually glad to see you three assholes_. He said, with a sad grin. It was better than feeling like complete shit. _And Here I thought you finally left me alone. _

The Middle let out a small chuckle, _Yes, well, we've been having fun with our other little puppet. Plus, we can't bother you unless we are asleep and those stupid humans have been keeping us awake for experiments. _

Righty grinned, _But don't think we didn't see what you tried to do with the moth, you naughty little bird. _

Rodan cringe while feeling his cheek grow hot from embarrassment. He looked away and just laid there in a pool of his own blood.

The three heads stared at him with the look he hated more than death threats ...pity. Middle shakes his head then smirks, _Suck it up, Slave, so what if it didn't go so well. At least you got a cheap thrill out of it. _

Lefty reach down and picks him up from the floor by his wing till he was standing on his two feet. _I guess someone like her only prefers fat, moody pile of rubbish like the King. What a shame. _

_Yeah, you really fucked up this one_! Righty chuckled, _And with her being so sweet and innocent, I'm sure the King will know about this when he comes back. You actually begged her to stay and did I see a tear in your eye?_

_Some titan, he can't even seduce the Queen at her most vulnerable stage._ The Middle laugh with his brothers joining in as well.

Rodan stood there pissed off and hurt, hearing his former King laugh and make fun of him for his new failure. It was all a game to them and he felt dumb for even thinking so highly of them. It's not his fault the Queen had morals and only loyal to one male. She loves the King, how could he steal something like that away even though the King was an idiot for leaving her behind in the first place. So many emotions were running through him, making his heart tighten and his head to throb.

_Aww, what's the matter, are you going to cry again? _Righty teased.

_She was way out of your league anyway, Bird, don't take it too hard._ Lefty said, shrugging his shoulders. Showing a drop of his softer side.

_You know…_ The Middle started and lean down to Rodan's level and whispered. _You are stronger than her and could easily take what you wan-_

Rodan swatted the middle head across the face, leaving three deep cuts on his cheek. Middle pulled back, stunned and angry while his brothers growled and hissed at him. _You little pile of shit!_ The Middle sneered while his long tongue licked the blood off his cheek. _Like you can hurt me? _

_You're going to regret that._ Righty growled.

_This is all your fault!_ Rodan spat while flapping his wing in rage. _You had to fill my head with ridiculous ideas about making a move on her knowing she was taken. You guys didn't give a fuck how it will turn out. This is just some sick entertainment to you three creatures just to mess with me. I was just a pawn to use to get back at the King! And...and Stupid me had to….fall for her. Now, she's going to leave and I can't do anything to stop her!_

_It's not our fault you're so easy to manipulate_. Lefty smirked. He said so calmly like it didn't even take effort to push him around.

_And here we thought you were quite fond of us. _Righty said, mocking him.

_Both of you shut up. _The Middle growled and takes a few steps over to Rodan._ You dare talk to us like that. Your King?_ He leaned down, baring his teeth. Waiting for him to bow down to them for such rudeness. The scratch marks on his cheeks quickly disappeared.

_Last time I checked the real King disintegrated you into nothing. You are no King. You three are Nothing, but dust. Forgotten!_

Rodan was slammed into the ground with enough force to knock the wind out of him and was pinned down by their large foot. All three of them growled at him with their tails rattling and Rodan could see his face in their shining teeth.

_Dust? We are very much alive, you brat!_ Middle hissed.

_You think you can disrespect us and get away with it._ Right sneered.

_Maybe we need to teach you a lesson._ Lefty smirked.

_Like you guys can hurt me._ Rodan said in a mocking tone, trying not to show them fear. He needed to remind himself this is just a fucking nightmare he can't escape from.

All three heads pulled back knowing they can't._ For once you're right, Slave. Unfortunately, we are nothing more, but a floating head in some jar thanks to those humans. We've been using too much power holding down the other one we can't do much to you._ Middle said, frustrated.

_I don't know why you're the one upset, they're not doing test stuff on you. _Lefty winced_. I feel the pain. _

_Yes, we know, because you won't shut up about it or that stupid name they gave you. _Righty said, rolling his eyes_. _

_Now, I kind of like the name. It's catchy. _Lefty said, a little amused then whispered _Kevin..._

_So yeah, we can't really hurt Slave, can we, older brother?_ Righty asked the Middle. Then Rodan saw a devilish grin forming on the Right Head's mouth.

_No, but we know someone who can_. Middle grinned while his brothers nodded. Their giant wing lean down and tap Rodan's head hard. _Do you think you're the only dream we can visit. Why do you think that Brute has been acting so strange ...?_

Rodan's eyes blinked. _Wait..what?_

The three heads charged at him with open mouths…

0000000

Rodan opened his eyes, expecting glaring morning sun, but instead gray clouds and the smell of fresh rain. The sound of droplets could be heard from the trees and even falling off of him. He was still sitting on the ledge of the volcano with his back leaning against the wall. He had the worse headache and was surprised he didn't jump from that stupid nightmare he just had. He felt something move against his chest and looks down to see a sleeping Queen cuddle up tightly against him while making soft chirps. Her large wings lying softly on top of them for warmth. He groans from remembering the night before during the storm and hit the back of his head against the wall.

Stupid he thought for thinking he could persuade the Queen into doing That with him. He just lost control with his feelings and she was just caught up in the moment to know better. What a mess. She shifted a bit, feeling her arms tightening her grip around him with her legs curled up against her. She nuzzled her cheek against his chest and sigh.

Rodan frowns, not sure what he's going to say or do when she wakes up. He looks down at her and licked the top of her head softly before going back to sleep. Might as well cherish the moment while he still can.

000000

When he woke up again, she was gone and he slightly panic. He flew up from the ledge and landed on top of the rim of his volcano and scanned the area. He didn't have to look far when he spotted her testing out her healed wing by floating in the air. As if she can sense his presence, she turned her head to his direction before landing on the ground and broke eye contact with him. Rodan landed right next to her and scratch the back of his head, not knowing what to say. After a few moments of silence, he sighs and somehow knew what was going to happen. _I take it you'll be heading home..._

Her antennas droop a bit, _Yes and no, I really need to patrol and check on the others since the King is still gone. I don't want them to think something bad is going on. Plus, I need to check my egg to make sure the humans haven't found it yet. There are some things even I won't let them go near. _

She wouldn't even look at him when she was talking. Just focusing her attention on the water in front of her. He felt his chest tearing up inside and stares at the ground_, You don't have to lie, Mosura...I mean My Queen. I know I messed up. _

_I never tell a lie, Rodan_. She said, now looking at him. No smile, no glowing eyes or fluffiness. Just her serious face._ And don't blame yourself, I didn't exactly pull away. I knew better in my mind, but when you haven't cuddled up with your mate in a while..you..._She didn't or couldn't finish the sentence, but her cheeks were bright pink. Shame written all over her face again.

He didn't even try to hide the sadness and disappointment on his face. It took everything in his power not to tell her how he truly feels. He wanted her to stay with him. Forget about the King, he's not coming back. If he really cared he wouldn't have left in the first place. He never knew how lonely and dull life was till she came along and uproot it. If she was lonely, well, they can be lonely together. He just wanted her to tell him… tell him what to do to make her stay.

He could tell she was waiting for him to say something, so he cleared his throat_. You should get going then. _

She got up from the ground and flew up into the air. She, herself, looked a little sad as well. _Good-bye Rodan._ She said, and flew away, not even looking back. He watched her go till her bright beautiful wings grew smaller and smaller till she was nothing more, but a bright little speck in the sky.

He stayed there for a few seconds, shaking from the anger building inside. He was angry at himself for not saying anything to her. Angry for finally gaining her trust and friendship and he blew up. None of this would have happened if the King left him alone in the first place. But no, he couldn't leave him alone and brought the Queen with him that one fateful night and left her here. He rammed his head right into the ground, grinding his face into the wet sand and screamed.

0000000

The next day, he didn't move from the shoreline seeing the funny irony in it since The Queen did the same thing after the King left. He didn't move, didn't eat and as far as he can tell, didn't even blink. He felt so numb and hollowed. Part of him was hoping maybe, just maybe she will come back.

The night was unbearable. He had a hard time sleeping even though he was nuzzle safely in his volcano with the warm lave soothing his muscles. He kept looking over at the shoreline, hoping to see her sleeping in a little ball with her wings shimmering in the moonlight even though it would be too good to be true. She wasn't there. She was gone. And he made her go.

Day three didn't get any better for him as he sat there in his volcano, dull and gray like the clouds in the sky. He looked up and groans, sensing yet another storm was about to start soon. He hated storms now since it brought back the memory of that heated night. Having her pressed against him while hearing her purr from his touch. He missed feeling her soft fur and the smoothness of her wings. Her laughs and giggles and her adorable face. He cringed for letting his mind wonder and allowed himself to sink all the way into the hot goo, letting the magma consume him.

Later that night, it started to rain again so Rodan took shelter on the infamous ledge again to avoid the wind while cocooning himself with his wings. He slept uneasy for some reason and he wasn't sure if it was because of the storm or his depression. Either way, he just felt like something was off. The loud thunder made the land beneath him rumble which was a first for him. He shivers and wrapped his wings tighter around him, but it was already too late he couldn't get himself to fall back to sleep again. He let out a small sigh and just stared at nothing in particular when he suddenly heard loud breathing. For a second, he thought it was coming from him, but it sounded like it was coming from the outside of his wing style cocoon. He thought it was just his imagination until he heard the heavy breathing again followed by a low snort.

Was it the Queen? Did she come back? It had to be her since she was the only one who knows where his island is. _Mosura_? He called out while unwrapping his wings around him.

Instead of the pretty moth, a pair of large, golden eyes were staring down at him, baring teeth….

**Part XIV**

**Illusions **

~_The Roses have wilted,_

_The Violets are dead._

_The demons run circles_

_Round and round in my head~_

_~Unknown_

It started right after they killed his Queen because he was too weak and injured to stop them or her from her demise. His First big mistake. They did something to him when they wrapped all three of their necks around his body and started to suck the life out of him. The Middle one bit him in the head and he felt something disgusting and disturbing seeping into his mind like poison. Normally, those types of attacks wouldn't harm him since he was connected with the Queen and she knew how to mentally block sixth sense stuff. Yet, she was gone and he didn't have to strength to fight back.

After the battle and reclaiming his Title, the wound on his head was completely forgotten since he was too tired and pissed off at a certain fire demon to care. The first couple of full moons, everything was fine. He was sleeping peacefully, recovering slowly while eagerly waiting for his Queen to return. When she did return, she thought something was off about him which he didn't understand what? She said their connection was a little different like something was interfering with it. It was weak where it didn't cause too much concern, but still noticeable. He just waved it off and didn't want to think about powers, battles or anything. Just rest. Resting with her. So he pulled her close to him, nuzzle his face into her fur which made her purr with pleasure and fell asleep to her gentle song.

Four months went by after the battle with the False King when the nightmares begin. They were flashbacks to his last fight with the three headed demon. The battle would replay over and over and over again in his dreams. Him falling to the ground, the Queen dying and them biting him and choking him to death. As the days went by the nightmares escalated to dangerous levels. Same dream, same place, but this time the False King started to talk and everything that was coming out of their mouths was hard to listen too. They apologized for the delay, it took awhile for one of their brains to function again. Now let the fun begin. He couldn't escape their voices no matter how hard he tried.

They mocked him. Telling him what a weak King he was. How, no matter how powerful he was, he couldn't save her. He let them kill her just like the last time and the time before that. Always taking her for granted knowing she was loyal, but seriously, how long will that last. He had to keep telling himself it was a dream and none of this was real. He tried to fight, but somehow none of his attacks were harming the False King, yet they were harming him. Even drawing blood. In the end, he would get pinned down with the Middle head's neck wrapped around his in a tight squeeze. He would thrash around because he could actually feel pain and sickness. How could he feel pain, it was all a dream. The other two would laugh above them, telling him he can't win, He is weak, if it wasn't for those humans and the little Queen, they would have easily defeated him.

He would wake up covered in flesh wounds to his head, neck and wherever his arms could reach. His head would hurt to the point that he couldn't even blink without it throbbing and causing dizzy spells. Sadly, he was not the only one feeling the torment of his painful nightmares. He lost count how many times he would snap his eyes open from his slumber to see his Queen curled up in a tight ball while pressing her claws in her head. Cringing in pain from feeling his stress levels scraping against the inner walls of her mind. She would wake up with the worse headaches and without rest. Horrified to see him once again covered in wounds inflicted by himself.

He stop sleeping for days at a time. He went five days without it once, keeping that little secret from the Queen, and couldn't tell reality from his illusions. He couldn't even blink without seeing the False King charging at him with those energy beams. Mosura begged him to tell her what was going on with him because he wasn't acting like himself. Their connection was dying and he seems so timid and anxious. She tried to press her forehead with his to see what was going on in his head, but he would flinched and back away from her with a sneer. A voices in his mind telling him not to let her near. She is troubled.

The King distance himself from her and never let her come near him when she tried and gave her the silent treatment for days. He didn't want her to see how far he's fallen. He felt like he was losing it. Three voices in his head talking non-stop and he couldn't make them shut up. All he could do was grid his head into rocks or the ground to drown it out even for a minute. The pain was a lot better to deal with than those demons.

Then that awful night happened. It took a lot of begging from his Queen to get him to relax in their underground cave so he can catch up on his sleep. It's been three days since his last slumber which he woke up with blood in his mouth. She said he let out a huge roar in his sleep and bit his tongue in the process. It terrified her but, again, he didn't want her help or have her anywhere close to him. They laid there on the cool ground, side by side for once in weeks, and she began to sing one of her soothing tunes. He tried to fight it, telling her he wasn't tired, but caved in rather quickly.

The King opened his eyes to find himself in darkness. No burning buildings, no rain, no fights. Nothing. He felt weak and heavy that he just collapsed to the floor and bow his head.

_It's about time you bow to us. _

He looked up to see the False King grinning in all his glory. He sneered at him, they fought for millions of years and this was the first time he felt so defeated by them.

_What's a matter, King, you look like crap. _Righty said, smirking.

_So many flesh wounds_. Lefty said with pity.

King forced himself to get up no matter how painful it was and roar at them. They calmly popped their necks and roar back at him. He didn't know why he tries to battle with them since nothing he could do could hurt them. They were just toying with him and find the torturing fun. But this time, they were meaner and more vicious than before. They were out for blood. They lifted him up like they did before and watch him fall to the floor. Hearing his plates and spine break from the impact. They pinned him there and went after his face and neck with their teeth. Tearing off scales and chunks of flesh while smearing blood all over their snouts.

_Weak King_

_You can't win. _

_And you can't get rid of us. _

They all started to laugh and letting it echo in the darkness. He tried to fight. Screaming at them to get out of his head. The Middle bit him in the neck and torn the flesh away from it. He felt like he couldn't breathe, like he was drowning in his own blood and started to thrash around while feeling the Right's teeth scraping against his skull.

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD_! He roared.

The Middle laughs,_ Let's help him wake up, my brothers._

The King pushed them away with all his strength and roared at the top of his lungs. He couldn't take it anymore so he slammed his head right into the hard ground. He needed to wake up. He did it over and over and over again, not caring how badly the wound on his head was getting. He could hear them laughing and one of them sneaking up behind him so he turned around and swatted the head away as hard as he could.

He heard a loud familiar screech followed by a loud thump and cracks. His eyes snapped open to find himself back in his cave breathing hard with blood running down his face. In front of him there was a large hole embedded into the wall of the cave. His eyes trail to the ground to find the Queen with large cuts on her thorax and visibly shaken. His claws were lightly coated with green blood and he realize what he had done.

_Mosura… _He whispered, taking a step towards her.

She flinched and that made him stop dead in his tracks. She never, even before they were King and Queen and enemies, flinched from his presence. She was actually staring at him like some kind of monster. She was scared of him! He left the cave that night and never came back. The next day, he decided he needed to leave thinking he could figure out what was wrong with him without hurting his Queen in the process, but knowing her and her stubbornness, she wouldn't let him leave without a fight.

His plan was to go do a patrol around his territory while checking on the other Kiajus' well being and just not come back, but his Queen wanted to go with him this time. She wanted to talk to him about what happened. He wouldn't have it. So throughout the trip he stayed quiet which was making her try even harder to get him to open up to her. Nagging or just making small talk. He was exhausted and in pain. The wound on his head didn't heal well since he wouldn't let the Queen near him with her healing powers no matter how hard she tried.

When they came to their last stop and noticed the annoying fire piece of crap wasn't home he decided to tell her he was going away for a while. What he didn't expect was her trying to hold him back from leaving and him shoving her away again. Her stunned look as she leaned against the volcano didn't make it hard for him to leave. He just needed to leave. So he did, diving deep into the water and not looking back. He heard her calling out for him and trying to reach him in his mind with the last thin wave of their connection, but he broke it. The King always told her, he knows how to break their connection if he really wanted to and she didn't believe him. He could no longer feel her only a dull buzzing sound and their cruel voices.

He didn't regret leaving her like that. She was in her adult form and the world was at peace for now, so nothing could really harm her. Plus, she knows how to take care of herself and he was sure she would go home after their fight. For now, he just swam deeper and deeper underwater, destroying a few of those subs those humans used to follow him in the process. He was in no mood to deal with them and their spying games. Plus, he still hasn't forgiven them for blowing up his temple during the False King's invasion. He didn't know where he was going, he just kept swimming while letting his mind turn into goo, trying desperately not to go to sleep….

**Part XV**

**Boundaries**

He spent the next two months underwater in parts of the hollow earth that weren't destroyed fighting his demons off and on. He didn't know what was real or fake no more because they were everywhere. In his dreams tearing him apart or tormenting his mind with their voices when he's awake. They would tell him he needed to sleep, that something even the great King can't fight off. How in the hell are they doing this? He questioned it all the time. They were dead, he vaporized them himself. It didn't make sense. The Queen once told him when they were connected as long as her mind is active/alive she will always be with him. So either this is all this was his crazy imagination or the False King survived and somewhere on this Earth playing this torture game on him.

One day, while he was resting in a dark air pocket underwater, a rare time They didn't visit him in his thoughts and dreams, he started to think about his Queen. No doubt she was worried about him and wondering if he was even alive. Once in a while, he can feel her trying to reach out for him, but to him it felt like static and pinched nerves in the corner of his eye. Just another painful throb on top of countless flesh wounds and bruises. He groans and tried to stay awake. He missed her. Her touch, her singing, her aroma and gentleness. He wanted to go home, but every time he thought about home, the night when he struck her replayed in his mind and he would just back away from the idea. He closed his eyes for a second, but that was long enough to drift off into another dream.

He found himself back at the city during his final battle with the False King again, but this time it wasn't raining and the demon was nowhere to be found. He felt a warm glow coming from the sky and spotted his Queen. Shining and beautiful as ever.

_My King_… She said, smiling while flying to him.

He smiles and raised his head up for an embrace when suddenly out of nowhere, the annoying fire demon ambushed her just like he did the last time. He watched Rodan pinned her hard against the building, little flicks of flames and soot flew everywhere. The King was about to attack, he always wanted a reason to kill that little traitor, when two golden tails wrapped around his neck and pulled him back. He collided into a hard chest, his spikes piercing the skin and letting the blood run down. He tried to escape, but the False King held him down to the ground with their feet.

_Missing your Queen, I see?_ The Middle said.

_How sweet, it's disgusting, but sadly, she's not thinking about you when she's too busy with….. someone else? _Righty said, snickering.

_Let me go!_ The King roared while trying to break free, but they had a good grip on him. Choking him harder. He started to gag.

He felt the tips of their wings impaling each side of his head and slammed his face into the ground. He tried to lift his head up, but they kept him pinned. _Don't struggle. She's alright. We made sure our little Slave is keeping her company during her lonely days._ Lefty sighs in a loving sort of way.

He stops struggling,_ what are you three talking about?_

_Look for yourself._ Left said while they tilted his head up to see.

Rodan still had her pinned down on top of the building, but instead of trying to bite her, he leaned down and gently lick her cheek before giving her a soft nuzzle. The Queen staring lovingly into Rodan's eyes. Something in the King's head broke causing his jaw to drop. What the hell is going on he thought. Why was that traitor near her and touching her like some sort of mate? Why was she not fighting back? Was she….was she smiling!?

_Oh yes, she's smiling_. The Middle said, reading his thoughts.

Rodan slowly turn his head and stared at him with a wicked smirk on his face. That look that said, yeah, keep watching while I do things to your Queen. His eyes never left the King's as he bent down to lick the Queen's other cheek. The Queen blushed and started to giggle. Shock and horror were replaced with rage.

_You can only blame yourself. You left her there on His island. Our Slave took it upon himself to start up a friendship with her. That sweet little Queen of yours being so nice and kind forgave him._ Lefty said.

_Yeah, but he couldn't help, but fall in love for the little bug. We saw everything. The flirting, him pulling her close to his body. He really loves that soft fur of hers rubbing up against him…_. Righty said, grinning and whispered to the King. _He said her kisses taste like tree sap in the rain. _

The King started to thrash again and tried to get them off of him. _Lies_! He roared._ She would never let that fire piece of crap come near her! This is another one of your tricks! _

They slammed his head down to the floor again and made him watch the Fire demon more. He closed his eyes, he's not going to watch this because it was all lies! _Now, now, why would we lie? We told him to kill the Queen, we never thought he would do this. And as disgusting and stupid as it sounds, he loves her and we read his thoughts and he wants her. And with you gone, it won't be that hard to steal your pretty little Queen._

_She's loyal! _He snapped, trying to get up from the floor. They tighten their tails around his neck, making him gag again. He felt like he couldn't breathe and his heart tearing.

Everything around him went dark. Rodan and his Queen were gone and it was only him and the False King. They twisted his neck to the point of hearing a sharp snap and force him to look up at them. They were grinning at him.

_We can see what our Slave can see._ Middle said.

_He's been stepping over boundaries with the Queen…_ Lefty started.

_...and she's letting him…._Righty finished.

Now he was getting angry to the point his whole entire body started to glow from blue to bright red. The False King flew off of him and back away from him.

_That's right, get angry!_ The Middle grinned._ Show that weak little bird not to disrespect an Alpha like that! _All three heads darken knowing the King took the bait.

The King woke up gasping for air and spot a few little puddles of blood around him. He was clawing at his face again, leaving deep gashing on top of his old ones. His head felt like someone impaled him with a sharp object and left it there. The image of the fire demon popped into his mind and he growled. There was no way. She wouldn't stay on that island knowing that was Rodan's nesting ground? She would go home like she always does. And Rodan didn't see her that way. He wasn't that stupid to try anything with her knowing she's marked.

He felt sick and weak all of a sudden and use that as a sign for him to go home. He didn't trust anything coming from the False King, but he needed to prove to them that the Queen was at home and not spending nights in some other male's nest. With that he headed home.

000000

It took him a day, but he finally made it home, but the second his feet touch the land, he felt something was off. It was too quiet, normally their island will be filled with soothing tunes and shimmer dust whenever she flies around. Nothing was out of place and that's saying something with two giant Kaijus living here. But what mind boggled him the most was when he sniffed the air, he didn't catch her scent. It was completely gone as if she hadn't been on their island in months.

_No, she wouldn't. She wouldn't be staying with him….would she? _

He left his home and headed over to the other spot his Queen would visit. The ruined city where he fought those two mutos long ago. That was his only lead since without their connection, he couldn't track her down. He took her there a few times since she loved how the plant life was growing and to hear how he killed them all by himself. As tired and worn down as he was, he kept up at a fast pace and made it over there in good timing. He resurfaced from the water and looked around. The city was still as it was the last time he came here, but he could smell her scent….and Rodan's. It was faint, but they've been here a while ago. He picked up another scent as well, but didn't give a damn about it.

He was about to leave when he heard a low rumbling of footsteps coming from behind the ruined buildings. He growled when he spotted the last surviving Muto strolling out and facing him with a smirk.

She bowed_, King, this is a surprise. _

_What are you doing here? _He asked, keeping his guard up. The Mutos were nasty little creatures and he wouldn't hesitate to take her life if he needed to. She already proved to him she was no threat without a male counterpart, but still not taking any chances. Even the Queen didn't like this female for her own personal reasons and it takes a lot to get on the Queen's spit-list.

_I figure I travel over here since my other kind made a nest before their slayings_. She said, shrugging. There was no remorse or resentment to the King for killing the other two mutos. She was just looking out for herself from what the King could guess. _Were you in some sort of brawl?_

He hated small talk since he has other places to go._ No, what makes you ask that. _

_Just noticed all of flesh wounds. I figure you finally took care of Rodan for fighting with the Queen. _

_That was a long time ago and the main reason he's been exile. Plus, he wouldn't dare go near the Queen._ He said, although, trying to convince himself more than the Muto.

She gives him a strange look. _I'm talking about the fight that happened not too long ago?_

Another fight? He thought and takes a few steps over to the female. _What other fight? _

She tilted her head and try not to smirk. He could tell she was hiding a dirty little secret. _She never told you. _

_Tell me what?_ He growled.

Now she was shock._ Wow, I never thought the Queen would hide things from you ...interesting?_

_OUT WITH IT!_ He roared, feeling his head throbbing again. He was in no mood for games with this Muto, but if she knows something he will get it out of her one way or another.

_I was swimming over here awhile back and saw the Queen and Rodan fighting in the sky. _She said, calmly. He could tell pissing him off was giving her some sort of amusement.

_So he attacked her again? _He growled.

_No, it was more like some friendly competition, she looked like she was having a good time, but that wasn't the thing that threw me off. It seems like Rodan was enjoying it a little too much. Our males are flyers too so I can tell the difference from fighting and flirting and Rodan looked like he was trying to perform a mating dance with her. _

He could hear the Middle's voice in his head_. Told you so._

He fist his claws so tight that they pierced his skin and drew blood. His spikes on his back started to glow so bright the blue hue turned white. He didn't give the Muto another second of his time as he raced back into the water and headed over to the Fiji islands. Rodan will give him answers even if he had to beat it out of him to get them. He didn't know what he would do if he caught the Queen over there with the fire demon.

It was nightfall when he made it to Rodan's island and his rage match the thunder and lightning in the sky. It was raining and he was mentally exhausted. He traveled all the way over here with no sleep and he could hear Their voices egging him on to confront the fire demon. He sniffed the air and sure enough he could smell her strong scent mixed with the rain. She's been here the entire time he's been gone, but why? He tilted his head up at the volcano while walking around it to see if he could spot the damn traitor and didn't see him nesting up there.

He went behind it and found Rodan on a ledge with his wings wrapped tightly around him. Sheltering himself from the bitter rain and wind. The thunder and lightning covered the sound of his steps and he stood there in front of him, hoping the bird could sense his presence. He was breathing hard from rage and exhaustion and waited. There was no way. No way in hell, the Queen would let some Kaiju like Rodan come near her like that.

Rodan stopped shivering and slowly unraveled his wings in front of the King. _Mosura?_

He bared his teeth from hearing her name coming out of the Traitor's beak. Rodan locked eyes with his and didn't move.

_Hello Rodan…_


	6. Stench Mercy Farewell

**Miss Queen B: Well, this is it. The final and long chapter of my story. I'll save the notes at the end. I hope you like it because I had a hard time figuring out a good ending to this story. I hope I didn't disappoint. Enjoy. **

**Part XVI**

**Stench **

_~Playing with Fire: _

_To do something that risks causing harm_

_Damaged, or misfortune;_

_To do something dangerous._

If fear could cut life expectancy down, Rodan probably lost a least a hundred years when he heard the King's low, vile voice.

_Hello Rodan…_

At first he thought he was dreaming and it was just a pile of rocks next to him till the lightning flash and could see a tall, rather pissed off looking King looking down at him instead. The rain stopped all of a sudden as if the elements themselves were running away from this confrontation. Rodan pressed his body against the wall of his volcano and tried to put on a calm face.

_My King….It's been a while._ He said, nervously. He swallowed the large, almost painful, lump down his throat.

_And you're not kneeling…_ The King said in a low growl. The spikes and the inside of his mouth glowing blue, making his sharp teeth shine.

Offended and scared at the same time, Rodan bowed as much as he could on the ledge. He looks up and noticed something terribly wrong with the King. The light from his spikes revealed the gashes, bite marks and deep flesh wounds all over his body. Some trying to heal and some new ones that were still bleeding. His eyes were blank and slightly twitching. The King let out a small groan and shook his head a bit, mumbling something to himself. Another lightning flash across the sky.

Rodan gulped and tried to stay calm. He felt so small next to the so-called Great King, feeling those empty eyes staring down at him. What made it worse is the silence between them. The King wasn't saying anything as if he was waiting for him to explain himself, but of what, he wondered. The King's been gone for so long, he couldn't possibly know what's been going on around here...could he?

Rodan clears his throat. _My King...as you can see, everything is well and I haven't cause any trouble._ He could hear the False King making a dirty remake to that statement in his head. (Does he know what you tried to do on this ledge?)_ Nothing much going on around here expect bad weather-_

_Where's the Queen?_ The King asked, completely ignoring his statement.

_The Queen?_ Rodan tensed. _Um ...I haven't seen her since our unfortunate battle with the False King. _

The King tilted his head a bit to the side, not amused and not buying his story. _Then why do I smell her scent on this pile of dirt you called a home._ He asked.

His heart started to beat fast and he felt his throat closing from fear. _You two travel here a lot so it would make sen-_

_And why did you say her name when you saw me? _He asked in a slow pace.

The blue light on his spikes started to pulse, his way to intimidate the fire demon. Rodan didn't know how to answer that because either way it wouldn't sound right._ Well-_

The King leans down causing Rodan to pick himself up from the ledges' floor and back against the wall of his volcano. The King's giant snout stopped just a few inches from Rodan's chest, no doubt hearing his heart beating out of his rib cage, and took a long sniff. He lifted his head up, snorts in Rodan's face and growled.

_You smell like her…._

Busted he thought and knowing he can't explain himself since he already lied, Rodan expanded his wings to fly up into the air to get away. He didn't get far when the King grabs him by his leg, piercing his flesh with his claws and slams him down to the sandy grounds. Rodan sat up and started to crawl backwards with the King slowly following him till they were by the shoreline.

_You think playing dumb with me is going to save you?_ The King asked, slowly yet firmly.

_No..of course not, my King._ Rodan said while bowing down to him again. He didn't want to, but his life was on the line and he can tell something was very off with the King. He looks up at him and noticed the King cringing before stepping back a bit to regain his balance while grabbing his head with his claws. _Do you three ever shut up. _The King whispered to himself, but Rodan picked it up. The King focused his attention back on Rodan. _You didn't answer my question and I'm losing my patience with you. _

Rodan dug his claws into the sand to prevent himself from shaking so badly. _What question was it my-_

The King growled, _Don't toy with me, Rodan, why is the Queen's scent on YOU!_

The whole island started to rumble and he felt trapped. If he tried to fly away no doubt, The King will go after him or just vaporize him in midair. He felt his heart skipped a beat and he swallows the lump in his throat again. _Alright, she's been staying here ever since you left. She was just waiting for you to come back, but we didn't expect you to be gone so long._ He said, not looking at him.

_You're not answering my question, you piece of crap, why do you smell so strongly of the Queen? The only way that would happen if she was ...close to you. I know you two were fighting, someone saw you and said you were flirting with her. Was there more to it? What the __**hell**__ were you doing with the Queen?!_

Someone saw them fighting. Great, one of the Kaijus around here decided to be a snitch. Oh well, he had a bad feeling he won't be alive to confront the fucking Tattletale so might as well drop it for now. He stood up till he was on his feet and looked up at the large angry King.

_We were just hanging out. She told me she forgave me for aiding the False King. She...I... It's not like I was keeping her prisoner here, she had the right to leave whenever she wanted, but she chose to stay. _He twiddled his claws while feeling the heat in his cheeks. The memory of him hugging her and telling her not to leave played in his mind. _ What did you expect for her to do. You left her here all alone…_

He remembered watching her wait for the King for the first couple of days. Never moving from her spot while wondering where he went ...She_ was heartbroken not knowing where you were and I stayed away, I really did because I didn't think she wanted to talk to me….._

_Rodan, if you're done hiding, I could really use some company…. _He remembered the Queen calling out to him that night. Seeing her go from a tired mess to her true beauty form during her two months visit flashed before his eyes.

…_.but she said she needed...a friend._ He confessed to him, this time staring at the King right into his eyes.

The King snorted and lowered his head down till he was at Rodan's level. _Did you touch her? _

The memory of him holding the Queen close to him during that stormy night popped into his mind. The caressing, the heat building up and the tender kisses he gave her. She didn't pull away, she was enjoying it. He heard her purr and felt her nuzzling him back. Everything feeling good and him wanting more. They fell asleep in each others arms. He felt his face getting hot and he looked away in shame. He felt the King sniffing him again and recognize the guilty stench.

He could hear the King growled then whispered to himself, _So it is true._

Rodan brace himself for a beating, but was shocked when he heard a low almost deadly chuckle instead. Well, that threw him off as he tilted his head up to see the larger Kaiju snickering with his eyes shut tight as if all this conflict was amusing to him. The King looked sick and on edge.

Now Rodan was terrified. Why did he find this so funny?_ My King? _

_Rodan, come on, did you...did you really think ...The Queen…. MY Queen... would leave me for some low-class traitor...like YOU! She's loyal only to me. She belongs only to Me!_

A little yellow spark went across the King's eyes and he takes a step back before grabbing his head again as if he was in so much pain. It looked like he was having a hard time keeping himself from falling over as he shook his head violently while running his sharp nails down his face. Leaving deep gashes on his cheeks. Little droplets of blood fell a few feet away from Rodan._ Those three fools thought someone like you could steal my Queen, but she has better taste than that!_

The insult was enough to piss Rodan off and ignore the weird behavior the King was displaying and he crossed his wings. Of all the nerve, he had one dead King telling him what a pathetic, weak, piece of crap of a Kaiju he was now this King was mocking him as well._ Yet, I don't recall her pulling away when I licked her mouth or spending the night wrapped in my wings, __**Goji**__. _

...Why in the _**hell **_did he say that….

The laughter stopped. He could see something in the King snap and he let out a loud, earth shattering roar that made even Rodan deaf for a few seconds. Even with his hearing gone for a second or two he could hear Them talking. (We told you not to disrespect us)

The King went after him with his claws out and teeth bared. His eyes were bright blue with no pupils and there were blue power specks coming from his nose. The King was mad and there was no way he can talk his way out of it, so all Rodan could do was run. Rodan didn't have time to get his wings going so he fell backwards and crawled away from him, heading towards the ocean. He didn't get far when he felt a strong hand grabbing him by the neck and being thrown like a dead carcass towards his volcano. He hit the rock wall hard, leaving spider's web cracks before collapsing to the floor. He felt like his spine fell out of place because he couldn't move for a second and saw the King coming after him again. The look of madness and killing in the brute's eyes.

Rodan growls, _You don't deserve her!_ He screeched before flying to the King with his large talons out in front. If the brute wanted a fight, he will give him a fight. The two massive Kaijus collided against each other sending a shockwave around them. The trees and the waves flew back from such force. Rodan's sharp nails stabbed the King in the chest, keeping him balance to attack the brute's face with his wings and claws. The King roared and tried to shake him off, hissing from his flames hitting the open wounds. Rodan was ready to peck out the King's eyes when the King reached up and bit him hard in the shoulder making him screech. Rodan was shaken violently before being thrown to the floor. The King back away trying to spit out bright orange blood from his mouth and snout. With his blood oozing out of his shoulder, Rodan smirked. That's right, the idiot forgot his blood was like lava and no doubt just burn the inside of his mouth and throat.

Rodan flew up and went around the King, who was groaning from the burns, and flew down, tackling him behind the back of his neck. He didn't waste time using all his claws to stab the King on the face and shoulders. Now it was his turn to call the shots. All the anger, resentment and grief from being shunned, hated and falling for the Queen clouded his judgement with each sharp blow to the King's skin. Closed wounds reopened, the smell of burnt flesh filled his nose and all he could hear was the King's roars and blood being spilled.

The King threw his head back, bashing it right into Rodan's face hard enough to hear bones crack. Bright orange blood drip down in Rodan's eyes, blinding him for a bit and he was about to continue his assault when he heard them…

_Kill him!_

_Show him what happens to those who betrayed you!_

_He tried to steal your Queen!_

But it wasn't coming from his mind, he could hear them talking to the King. They were using him as a puppet just like they were doing to him. The False King wanted this to happen because they told him they will make him pay for being disrespectful. The King's mind was gone and left with an empty shell full of rage. How in the world is he going to get himself out of this one he thought. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the King running and running right towards his volcano at top speed. He didn't have time to react when the King bowed his head and slammed his entire body and Rodan against the wall. They both collapsed to the floor with rocks and dirt falling down on them.

Rodan groans and spits dirt out of his mouth before being lifted up into the air by the wing. The King stood up, still holding on to Rodan's wing and didn't waste time to grab it with both hands and snap it like a twig. Rodan let out a loud screech from hearing the wet snap of his wing being broken. He was then slammed into the rock wall again, causing the volcano to crack and rumble from the pressure and was stabbed in the chest with the King's four sharp claws. The blood poured on to the King's claws creating smoke from the hot burning touch. He was pinned to the rock, feeling the nails dig deeper into his flesh. The cracking sound of his hard skin was sickening to his hearing. The King was doing this slowly, he could've easily rammed his entire fist into his chest, but he wanted to see him suffer. They wanted to see him suffer.

He let himself dangle there with his head hanging low thinking there was no point trying to fight back. Rodan started to cough up blood and locked eyes with the insane King. Lightning flashed across the island and for a second, he saw The False King's shadow behind the brute's back. The Queen's face appeared in his mind. Her smile and grace. He let out a low painful cry when he felt the nails digging a little deeper into his flesh. He waited for him to crush his heart, but could tell the brute wanted him to say something. He frowns and might as well tell him.

_I love her_. He said softly, feeling good to finally say it out loud. He coughs again spraying an orange mist on the King's face. _Do you really think she will forgive you for killing me?_

The pupils in his eyes reappeared, and the rage in them went down a bit.

_No, don't listen to him!_

_He loves the Queen!_

_He will take her away! _

The King shakes his head again, _SHUT UP! _He roared before slamming his head into the rock just a few feet from Rodan. More rocks and dirt fell on the two Kaijus before the King faced him again,_ She'll get over it._

With that Rodan was tossed to the floor, tumbling a bit on the ground before landing on his back. He didn't move, he just looked up at the cloudy sky, admiring the dull yet peaceful view before seeing the King appeared above him. His claws wrapped around Rodan's throat and started to choke him. He tried to reach out to defend himself with his good wing, but the King slammed it down with his foot. More cracking sounds could be heard. He felt the nails piercing through his hard skin and he started to gag.

This is it, this is how he was going to die Rodan thought. He could hear the False King's laughter echoing in his mind.

_You brought this upon yourself_. The Middle said.

_No great loss._ The Right snorted

_Bye Slave._ Lefty said, cheerfully.

There was another clash of lightning followed by loud thunder, but he heard something else, something sweeter…

_MY KING, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, STOP!_

Although his vision was blurry, he could see the King getting head butted in the face by the Queen, her stinger piercing the side of his neck and they both fell out of his site. The grip on his neck disappeared, but he was pulled to his side and he could see the royal couple crashing into the trees…..

**Part XVII**

**Mercy**

_~I can't win, I can't reign _

_I will never win this game _

_Without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you~_

_~Without you by David Guetta_

It started to rain again, stinging Rodan's badly injured body as he felt the ground shake beneath him. With wounds in his chest, shoulder and throat and a broken wing all he could do is lie there and watch the Queen take on her beloved King.

The King was on all fours now with the Queen clinging to him on top of his head. He was thrashing around trying to shake her off and even grinding his head into the ground, but she didn't let go. He was so out of it, her venom did nothing to slow him down.

_My King, what is wrong with you?! You need to stop!_

The King roared and tried to roll over in hopes to squish her. She grip on to him tighter, her claws piercing into his flesh, not caring that her wings were getting torn by the King's nails.

_GET BACK YOU STUPID BAG OF PUS! _The False King's voice roared out of the King's mouth. Yellow static started to crackle out of the King's head causing both him and Rodan to cringe in pain. Rodan knew this pain. He only felt it when the False King was angry or frustrated because they were about to lose. He suddenly felt the mental grasp they had on him snap and transported itself to the King's head, leaving him feeling sluggish. The False King must be desperate to keep their control on the King. The Queen told him before they were no match compared to her abilities and the False King knew it.

_HE BELONGS TO US NOW!_

_HE'S OUR SLAVE!_

Rodan tried to get up, but fell back to the floor in pain. _Mosura, get away from him._ He said, in a weak voice. _He's being controlled. _

_I need to stop him, if he continues like this his heart is going to give out! _She screeched,_ And now I know who I'm dealing with. _

The King twisted his neck hard enough to bite her right in the leg and flung her hard towards Rodan. She crashed right into him, but Rodan managed to brace himself from a painful impact and caught her. The King crawled over to Rodan at full speed and Rodan pushed the Queen away before being rammed right in the chest by the heavy lizard. He tried to hold the King back, feeling his teeth scraping against his chest.

_The gills, Rodan, go for the gills!_ The Queen shouted, jumping back onto the King's head despite her injuries.

With the King trying to crush him with his weight, Rodan reach up and grabbed the gills on The King's neck. The King stopped dead in his tracks from the sudden tug and that gave the Queen enough time to pierce his head with her scythe-like claws and go into some kind of trance.

_GET BACK! WE CONTROL THE WEAK KING! _

_HIS MIND IS OURS!_

_He belongs to me, now get out! _The Queen said in a monotone voice.

A bright blue light formed around the Queen's body and trailed down into the King's head causing the King to tense up and lift himself up to his knees. Rodan fell back to the ground with a painful thud. The King roars and started to talk in the False King's voice again...

_YOU STUPID BIRD, STOP HER NOW!_

_WE CAN'T LET HER BLOCK US!_

_IT WILL TAKE YEARS FOR US TO HEAL COMPLETELY, THIS IS ALL WE HAVE-_

Large bolts of electricity flew out of the King's head as a last ditch effort to fight off the Queen, but she held on tight to finish her spell. Some of the static crack against her skin, burning her fur a bit till it finally went away leaving smoke coming out of the King's head. The King went quiet as the Queen released her hold on him and fell off the taller Kaiju. She landed next to Rodan who didn't take his eyes off the King. His blue light in his spikes faded to black and he stared down at Rodan and the Queen with an exhausting frown.

_You can't have her. _He said in a low voice before collapsing to the ground.

Everything went quiet again except for the rain coming down. Rodan felt like his heart stopped for a bit before breathing rapidly from his open wounds. He was covered in blood that was coming for the eight puncture holes in his chest and neck. His whole body hurts and now it was hard for him to escape with a broken wing and a deep bite mark on his shoulder. He felt the Queen crawling over to his side_, Rodan, you need to relax or else you're going to lose more blood. _She said, tiredly.

He coughs and looks at her in disbelief._ You came back? _

She let out a sad little giggle_, I didn't want to end on bad terms again ...and I was sensing something evil heading over to your home. I just didn't think it would be...him. _

They both stared at the unconscious King just a few meters away._ What did you do to him. _Rodan asked.

_I blocked the False King's metal hold they had on him. Even with their three heads combine they're still no match for my sixth-sense. With them gone, he can finally recover. Though, it scares me because if they were able to do this to the King meaning they are alive somewhere. _

_So he's out cold for good, right._ Rodan asked, getting dizzy and completely ignoring the Queen's explanation.

_Yes, why? _She asked.

Before he could answer her, he fainted.

000000000

He woke up to find himself leaning against his volcano and the Queen staring back at him. He didn't know how long he was out, but it was still dark with a light rain. He felt like his body was torn into pieces and snitch back together incorrectly. He felt something sticky on his neck and chest and realize his wounds were covered in silk.

_Mosura? _He whispered.

_I had to patch you up pretty quickly. You were bleeding out a lot. Plus I gave you some of my healing dust. It will dull the pain a bit and help you heal faster_. She said, smiling even though she looked very tired.

_Why do you look so tired._ He asked.

_Well, it was hard to drag you over here away from the King, plus blocking the False King's spell took a lot out of me. _

_Why didn't you use that dust when we were brawling a while back_. He had to ask.

_If I use it too much I'll will have to go through my rebirth cycle again, but you needed it more now than you did back then. _

He sighs and tries to get up, but it was pointless, he took a lot of damage and every time he moved just cause more pain. Even after everything he did to her, she was still nice enough to save him from certain death. _Mosura..._He started, but choke back the rest of his sentence.

_Rodan?_ She asked

Rodan gesture his beak over to the King, who was trying to pick himself up from the floor, groaning in pain. The Queen didn't hesitate to fly over to his side as much as Rodan hated to see her go. She gripped his arm to help him get up and regain his balance.

_My King, are you alright_? She asked with a gentle tone in her voice, before floating up to his face. She flew back a bit after seeing the damaged her King inflicted upon himself in detail, _Oh my goodness, what have they done to you._ She said, choking up from her tears.

For the first time since he's been awake, Rodan saw softness in the King's eyes as he leaned forward and buried his head into her chest._ I'm fine, my Queen, my head just hurts... _He sniffed her fur and pulled away from her….._wait a second..._

The King blinked a couple of times, looks at her in disbelief and anger then over at Rodan and growls. The brute pushed her aside and stormed over to him. Rodan started to panic and tried to get away. He fell to the floor on his belly, right on his broken wing in a clumsy way to kneel and started to screech at the King. _Wait! wait! Have mercy! _There was no way he can defend himself. He lost too much blood and was too weak to run.

_I'll show you mercy!_ The King roared.

Rodan closed his eyes, bracing himself for the final blow when he heard the Queen screamed, _NO!_ He suddenly felt her lightweight body falling on top of him, pulling his head close to her chest in a gentle hug. All went quiet.

He opens his eyes to see the Queen protecting him with her wings spread out wide while staring up at the King.

The King stood there flabbergasted by her behavior and growled. _MOVE, Mosura!_

She stood her ground,_ NO, you will not hurt him anymore!_

Rodan could see he was not the only one stunned from her little stunt. It was the same way she did when protecting the King from the three headed demon before being killed in battle. The King growled, in no mood for this after everything he went through.

_I said, MOVE! _He roared. His spikes glowing bright in the night.

The Queen held him tighter and pleaded_, He's my friend. _

_He's a traitor!_

_And I forgave him for that now it's time to move on from it_. She replied.

_He's still loyal to the False King! They ordered him to go after you! _The King screamed, taking another step over to them. Now his mouth was glowing, ready to blast him into dust.

_Rodan didn't do anything to harm me._ She said, as calmly as possible.

_He attacked you! Another Kaiju saw you and him fighting!_

_We were sparring, it was my idea!_ She confessed.

_He put his nasty claws on you!_ _You...you __**reek**__ of him! _He yelled in disgust, his tail whipping in the background. Lifting large clumps of dirt in the process.

Rodan cringed from the King's statement, feeling the heat rising in his face and he could see the Queen bowing her head in shame._ It wasn't like that. _She said, letting him go to take a step forward towards her King.

The King's eyes widened and took a step back._ What are you saying?! Were you allowing him to touch you! _

Now the Queen was blushing,_ No…._

_MOSURA!_ The King cry out in disbelief.

Rodan stayed low to the ground, pleading to his lucky stars to live while cursing the pretty moth for being so honest at the worst possible time.

_Nothing happened, I swear!_ The Queen pleaded.

_And I'm going to make sure nothing does now get out of my way_! He said, stepping over to them with earthquake like stomps.

The Queen screeched, _You monster, if you kill him I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!_

The King stopped, blindsided from her name calling and statement, and stared at her with a shock face. They stared at each other for a long minute, Radon waiting for something to happen, but was smart enough not to open his beak. The Queen kneel to the King. _Please, leave him alone so we can go home and let you heal. Please…..please. _

The King stayed quiet, breathing in and out hard through his snout to calm his temper and gave Rodan one last ugly look before turning away from them. Using his tail, he knocked over a bunch of trees in frustration and snorted._ I will wait for you in the water. _Was all he said before heading over to the shoreline.

They didn't move until the King was completely out of their site and Rodan finally spoke up. _You two are going to be the death of me_. Getting up from the floor, he tilted his head to get a better view of the ocean and could see the King sitting in the water with his back turn, waiting and sulking at the same time. He took a deep breath before leaning against the rock wall of his volcano.

The Queen sighs and turned her attention to him._ I'm sorry. _

Rodan perk up a bit._ For what?_

_Well, for everything. Me being here, forcing you in the middle of our mess and him trying to kill you…._

_Hey…_ He whispered weakly and reached up to trace the outline of her face with his claw_,...Despite almost bleeding to death and you being a high maintenance nightmare, you don't have to apologize...and thank you for saving my life. You can say it was worth it having you around. You're really something, you know. _

She let out a small giggle and rolled her eyes, _You weren't exactly easy to deal with either, Rodan, but I have to say I grew quite fond of you as well. _

He let out a small, yet painful chuckle.

She smiles and he got lost in her glowing blue eyes. He might as well say something or else he'll regret it. He sat up, hissing in pain and locked eyes with her._ Stay with me._ He whispered.

He was shocked that his question didn't spook her and for a moment, he thought she would consider it. The Queen sighs and pressed her forehead against his and he closed his eyes. He felt a warm sensation seeping into his mind and for the first time since his awakening, he felt at peace. He was going to miss her soft touch.

_He needs me, Rodan….and I love him._ She whispered.

Disappointed, but knew it was a long shot, he sighs, _It was worth a shot_. She gives him a gentle lick on his cheek before flying up into the air, heading towards the ocean to deal with the grumpy King.

**Part XVIII**

**Farewell**

_~I know you love her, but it's over, mate_

_It's doesn't matter, put the phone away_

_It's never easy to walk away_

_Let her go_

_It will be alright~_

_Be Alright by Dean Lewis_

All Rodan wanted to do was sit here to lick his wounds and drown in self-loathing due to shattered pride and a broken heart, but even that was not allowed. His peace and quiet was short lived when he heard the King screaming at Queen for answers. The King didn't waste any time and most likely didn't give a fuck if Rodan could hear him or not. Rodan tried so hard not to lean over to see the couple fighting because he didn't want their attention on him again so he just stared at the damaged trees in front of him, but he can hear them alright, he was pretty sure half the world could hear them.

_Do you really want to discuss this now! We need to take you home to heal from the False King's spell. _He heard the Queen said. Hearing the disappointment in her voice and tiredness.

_Don't change the subject here, what the hell is going on between you two?! Are you telling me you've been staying here the entire time I was GONE?!_

_I should be the one angry, you left me behind alone and it was nice to have a friend around! _She shouted.

_Oh?! And that gives you permission to (beep) around with that flaming (beep)(beep)(beeep), worthless, piece of (beep)(beep)!_

_(_what the hell did he called me!?_)_ Rodan thought in disgust.

_My King, language!_ The Queen said, disgusted, _How dare you accuse me of that. _

_Stop denying it, Mosura, I can smell him all over you and he told me himself he has feelings for you! Is that why you were protecting him?!….Do you….do you feel something for him too!?_

_No! I will admit he did try something, but I pushed him away. It was a bad judgement call on him and he told me he regretted it. I was protecting him because he's my friend and he was your friend before The False King's return. You had no right to take him life when he's done nothing wrong. If I can forgive him, why can't you_? She sniffled.

_Oh Kaiju, don't you dare cry, it's not going to work this time_! The King snorted.

_I have the right to cry because after everything we've been through you would think I would do something like that! You're not the victim here-_

_Don't call me a victim like those puny humans you pity-_ the King interrupted

_Let me finish!_ She hollered,_ You're at fault here as well, when you're the one who left, you're the one who cut off our connection and nearly getting yourself killed, because you were too damn prideful to tell me you were getting tormented by the False King's spell!_

The yelling and claw pointing went on and on to the point Rodan thought death was a better punishment than this. Suddenly, everything went quiet and all Rodan could hear was the sound of the waves and the wind blowing through the trees. He couldn't take it anymore and lean over from where he was sitting and could see the King and Queen just staring at each other. Both looking weary and hurt. Finally, the Queen flew over until her small frame form pressed against the King's face and she stared deeply into his eyes. She nuzzles him, not caring she was getting dried blood on her soft fur. He could see the King's body relax and let out a low rumble.

_Why would you think I would do such a thing? Why would you let the False King convince you I could be taken away?_ She asked.

The King sighs and nuzzles his snout against her fur. _After what happened that night when I accidentally hurt you, I saw the fear in your eyes….and I thought…_

She hugs him tight, _I love you, no matter what. My one and only...Don't ever leave me again. _Her voice started to crack in pain. _Now can we please go home so you can heal. I missed you. _

The King groans. Rodan could tell he wanted to fight more about it, but instead just bumped her up into the air with his snout till she landed on top of his head. She laid there despite the blood and open wounds and he turned around away from the island._ Just be glad, I'm too tired to fight with you more. _He took a wobbly step, nearly throwing the Queen off his head before regaining his balance.

_Are you going to be OK swimming?_

_I'll live. Besides, the sooner we get home the sooner I can get that filthy, disgusting smell off of you. _He said with a smirk and a glint in his eye.

_My love, you need to heal first before you can engage in any activities. Plus you said you were too tired._ The Queen lectured.

_I'm never too tired for that particular one._ He flirted, embarrassing the Queen.

Rodan rolled his eyes and let out a small snort from the insult and hearing the couple's flirty exchange. The King probably knew he was eavesdropping and wanted to add salt to the wounds. Damn that large mass bastard. He leaned against the side of his volcano and picked himself up to watch the King disappear deeper and deeper into the water till only his head and back plates were showing. His eyes widened when The Queen turned her head back to look at him with a sad expression on her face. He sighs and lifted his good wing up in a way to say good-bye and she gives him a slight nod and made her wings glow bright.

And just as quickly as she came into his life, she was gone and Rodan was alone once again. The pain was coming back so he sat down on the ground again, too weak and injured to climb up to his nest, and stared up at the sky. It was still cloudy and gray, but he could see the sun coming up a bit. He closed his eyes, seeing the Queen's face in his mind and he growls. He clench his face tight from all the emotions he could feel seeping out of his heart. He was not going to let this overwhelm him so he tried to relax for much needed sleep.

Sleep and healing. That's all he can do for now….

**Epilogue**

_~Sometimes Good-bye is a second chance.~_

_~Unknown_

Rodan settled in his nest just like he did the day before and the day before that. Looking up into the bright blue sky of the afternoon he could see the thick white clouds passing by as well as a few birds. It's been four or five full moons since the last time he saw her and it was still hard to bare. The first month he spent most of his time healing and looking up at the sky in case he saw those beautiful wings flying nearby. The second month was just him learning how to fly again and feeding since he didn't eat at all due to his broken wing. After that most of the time he would just sleep for days at a time or keep watch in case the King ever came back to finish the job.

He was a little upset with the Queen after figuring out not only did she blocked the False King's spell on the King, she also block it in his mind as well. He realized that after sleeping peacefully for the first time in months and no longer heard their voices in his head. She probably did it when he was out cold from blood lost and didn't have a chance to tell him with the King trying to kill him. In the long run, it was a good thing for his mental health, but now he was more alone than ever. It was cruel even though the Queen was just trying to be nice.

Despite that, he missed her. He missed everything about her and no matter how hard he tried to forget about her and the wonderful times they had, he couldn't because that's all he had was the memories. There was no way the King would let her come back even if she wanted too. He never thought he would fall so hard for some female like her and he should really thank the King for that since he was stupid enough to abandon her in the first place.

Rodan frowns and close his eyes to relax himself for another week-long slumber. The memory of him sparring with the Queen popped into his mind and he knew after going over it a few dozen times, he was the one who won that-

_Lost in thought again, Rodan?_

His eyes snapped open and when he saw colorful wings and blue eyes staring at him from the sky, he jumped and fell backwards off his nest. He tumbled down the volcano hill, hearing a few bones pop and crack before landing hard on the ground. Dirt and small pebbles fell on top of him and he groans. Why does everything hurt when she's around? Ignoring his injuries and soreness, he got up from the ground and flew back up to the top while telling himself when he saw was just his imagination.

Sure enough, there she was waiting for him in the sky with a rather amusing face. He landed on the rim of the volcano and tried not to stare too deeply at her. He was in total shock.

_What are you doing here? Do you want me to die_? He said, flapping his wings. His way to react when he's mad or getting unwanted attention.

The Queen's antennas perk up from his reaction._ I was hoping for a happy hello, but it's fine, I don't blame you since I've been gone for so long. _

_I don't mean to insult you, my Queen, but this is quite a surprise. _Rodan said. He wanted to slap himself to make sure she was truly here.

The Queen giggled and flew over to sit next to him while trying to make sure the lava didn't burn her wings._ I see your wing is better and you look healthier too for once. _She said, using her claws to lift up his wing to inspect it.

He blushed and pulled his wing away from her. No touching he told himself. He did not want history to repeat itself. _My Queen, what are you doing here. If the King finds out…._

_He's right over there. _She smiles and pointed to the ocean.

He looked straight ahead and nearly went white when he was the black and blue plates and the King's head popping out of the water, staring at him like he was weak prey. He was far away so if he was here to kill him at least he will have a head start to flee. _Oh Kaiju, you two are here to kill me right? _

_Rodan, I'm hurt from you thinking that. And don't mind him, he's just keeping an eye on me. _

He started to shake a bit and asked her one more time. _What are you doing here?_

The Queen's smile fell a little and she blushed._ Well, I was missing my friend and just wanted to see how he was doing ...and maybe have another sparring session?_

His chest tighten and felt like everything stopped dead in their tracks. _What?_

She smiles at him, making her blue eyes shine. _I ask if you want to have another sparring session ...I'll even sweeten the deal and let you win this time. _

Rodan was at a loss and didn't know if this was just a cruel trick that would end with a death sentence._ I don't get it, the King is just right there and you want to fight. _

_I need more practice and you are the only flyer I trust_. She said, trying so hard not to turn red.

He stayed quiet while trying to figure out this whole situation. _The King is right there…_

_Yes, and I told him not to cause trouble. _ She said, still smiling.

_I'm lost here_. Rodan said, looking at her. Still stunned that she was here next to him.

She sighs. _Rodan, I wasn't lying when I told you I grew quite fond of you and it took a while, but the King and I talked and even though he hates the idea, he can't forbid me from seeing certain kaijus. I still want to see you from time to time, you're my friend after all and I cherish that. _

Rodan looked back at the King then at her_, He doesn't trust me._

_But he trusts me and that's all that matters. _She said.

_He hates me. He doesn't want me around you_. Rodan said, unsure about everything.

The Queen placed her claws gently on top of his wing and smiles,_** I** want you around and he respects that enough not to cause trouble. It will take time, but he will eventually come around. He doesn't mind me hanging out with you as long as he can watch from a distance._

Rodan swallowed, _I don't know, Mosura…_

_If you want this to work, my Queen, he will address you properly!_ The King roared causing Rodan to cringe and the Queen to huff. The King sunk a little deeper into the water like a pouting hatchling.

_You know how he gets when he sulks_. The Queen said to Rodan. _So how about that sparring match?_

Rodan looks at her and she smiles at him and damn, he did miss her and being around her. He was still unsure about everything, but just seeing her smiling at him told him he could trust her and that things are going to be OK. Plus, he took stupid risks before in his life so why not test the flames with this one again. He snorts and gives her a slight nod and she giggled. He flew up into the air, feeling the bright sun beating on his back and making his wings glow bright orange and smoky. The Queen signaled the King that they were heading out before joining Rodan in the air.

_Where to, my Queen?_ He asked.

_The open ocean will be nice and safe. We don't want to crash into buildings again, right? _She said, flying away from him and over to the King.

She flew down and place a small kiss on the King's forehead and Rodan heard her thanking her King for letting her to continue her friendship with him which the King responded by rolling his eyes, but his bad mood lighten up a bit. Yup, she was right about the King having a hard time expressing himself, but Rodan knew after the beating he got, the King did love the Queen and will do anything for her. Even dealing with rotten humans or his presence now. He just have to be really careful though. She flew ahead and he followed the Queen till they were flying side by side, already heckling each other over who is going to win this round since Rodan claimed victory over their last sparring session.

Once in awhile, Rodan would look back and see black and blue spikes following them in the water at a safe distance….

**Fin**

**Miss Queen B: ****Well, it's done and I really hope you guys like it. Not really the happy ending where the two end up together, but I thought it was a nice fit. I know Ghidorah didn't have much of a ending since I was trying to stay close to the film as much as possible where nobody truly knows what happened to him in the end. Like I wrote he's just a floating head in some water tank and using his mental powers to do his dirty work. Plus, I was trying to make sure I didn't get away from the actual story of Rodan's one-sided romance with Mosura. **

**Let me know in your reviews what you think because I have some ideas for a sequel, but not sure if I should do it or not. I'm so happy this story was well like. I never thought it would get this much attention. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Peace. **


End file.
